


Rewriting History

by cutielemon07



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventuring, All the ducks dogs and chickens are human now, Characters of color, Female Characters of Color, Gen, He loves his family, I hope, LGBT characters, Mysteries, Skeletons In The Closet, Tags Subject to Change, The US Navy, Y'all should read the life and times of Scrooge mcduck, also he's Scrooge's surrogate son, and have human names, but like in the comics he prefers money, characters subject to change, featuring Brigitta macbridge, i do prefer 87 webby, i hate new webby, if you haven't already, its twenty four, launchpad gets an actual age, mcduck family tree, scrooge is super miserly, that hopefully match their Duck names, though some are the same, webby is a mix of the two versions without being grating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutielemon07/pseuds/cutielemon07
Summary: Donald Dirk has rejoined the Navy, leaving his triplet nephews (and sons) Louie, Huey and Dewey in the care of his rich uncle-the only one he trusts with the job. Together, with Scrooge's foster son Launchpad McQuick and adopted neice Abby Vanderbilt, the triplets will unravel the history of their mysterious and miserly Uncle Scrooge McDuff and, in the process, unearth skeletons in the family closet and find answers to questions they not necessarily wanted to know.Human!AU.





	1. Care of Scrooge McDuff

Donald looked over the letter his sister Della had sent him all those years back.

" **Dear Donald** ;" it read.

" **I am sending your angel nephews Louie, Huey and Dewey to stay with you. I hope you enjoy them.**

**Your sister, Della!** "

Donald kept the letter and walked downstairs into the living room where the boys were gathered with their suitcases.

"Now you be good for your Uncle Scrooge, boys." Donald said.

"But Uncle Donald-he's so _cheap_!" The boy in red said.

"And miserly!" The boy in blue added.

"And he agreed to take you in." Donald said.

"Why can't we go with _you_?" The boy in green asked.

"Because the Navy is no place for three eleven year old boys." Donald replied. He looked over at his boys and sighed.

It wasn't like Donald had even wanted to leave his boys. He had been called back into action by the Navy. Maybe since the boys were older, they'd be less likely to play a prank (especially that nasty firecracker one) on Uncle Scrooge. Given how old he was, it'd probably give him a heart attack and kill him.

There were plenty of other people Donald would rather have left his boys with than his Uncle Scrooge. If his girlfriend Daisy wasn't busy touring war zones as a reporter, then Donald would have preferred to leave his boys with her. At least Daisy had never mined gold in the Klondike. His dear friend George was now a single parent, having just lost his wife. Mickey was finding it hard enough to run his nightclub without having to be awake most of the day too. And Minnie just didn't have the resources to look after three growing boys.

So... here they were.

"I love you boys, you know that?"

"Yes, Uncle Donald." They chorused boredly.

A knock at the door and Donald went to answer it.

Standing in the door was an old man dressed in red. He had on a bored expression as he leaned up against his cane.

"Donald." He greeted.

"Uncle Scrooge." Donald greeted in return. "Take care of my boys."

"I will." Scrooge said coldly. "I can't believe you're rejoining the Navy. There's no _profit_ in it."

"They asked me to go back, Uncle Scrooge." Donald said.

"What made you join the first time?"

"I wanted to see the world."

"So?" Scrooge rolled his eyes in indifference. "Buy a globe."

Donald grit his teeth. "You remember the boys' names, right Uncle Scrooge?"

"Herbert, Dew... Ford and... Leo?" Scrooge shrugged.

"Huey, Dewey and Louie." Donald said in irritation.

"I knew _that_." Scrooge said. "I was using their official names."

"Which are Hubert, Deuteronomy and Louis." Donald said.

"I knew _that_ too." Scrooge said. "So where _are_ the boys? And when do I get to see why Della didn't want them?"

It was true. Donald's twin sister Della had abandoned her triplet sons. Ever since their father had left their mother (scared off by that firecracker prank), Donald had been the father figure in Huey, Dewey and Louie's lives. Then, when their mother had left the boys with Donald for what was _supposed_ to be a day, Donald stepped in and retired from the Navy to become their sole caretaker. He'd ended up officially adopting the triplets and though they had his last name, they still called him 'Uncle Donald'. But he made sure the triplets knew they were loved by someone.

"You don't." Donald snapped. "Huey, Dewey and Louie are _good_ boys."

Scrooge scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that."

The triplets came to the door.

"What's going on, Uncle Donald?" The triplet in blue asked. He caught sight of his Uncle Scrooge and his heart sank. "Oh. Hello, Uncle Scrooge."

"Hello... Louie?" Scrooge asked.

"Dewey." He answered.

" _I'm_ Louie." The one in green said.

"And I'm Huey." The one in red said.

"Right. Well..." Scrooge steadied himself on his cane. "Come along then."

"What?" The triplets chorused.

"You're staying with me. In my mansion."

"Really?" Louie asked hopefully.

"Aye. And it's only a brisk, three mile walk." Scrooge smiled.

"Three miles?!" Huey's shoulders dropped.

Donald simply rolled his eyes. Just like that old skinflint not to pay for a taxi.

As the boys got their suitcases, Donald took the time to address them one last time. "Remember, boys," Donald began, "no tricks or funny business. No pranks. And be good for your Uncle Scrooge." He hugged each of the boys in turn.

"We promise, Uncle Donald." The Boys said.

"I'll see you when I get shore leave." Donald said, waving the boys off.

* * *

At Uncle Scrooge's mansion, they were greeted by Scrooge's butler-a man who seemed extremely stuck up and displeased to see them. The triplets paid no attention to him.

Inside, an over eager young man, no more than twenty-five, rushed over to Scrooge, tripping over himself to greet him, like a little dog greeting his owner at the end of a day.

"Mr McDee! Mr McDee! Are these your nephews?"

"Yes they are, Launchpad." Scrooge said.

It was then that the boys got a better look at the young man. He had a black eye and blotches of bruising on his face and arms. One of his hands was bandaged up and Huey wasn't sure, but he thought that the guy had a false leg, based on how he tripped over himself and clumsily waddled over.

"You're Junior Woodchucks!" Launchpad said excitedly, noticing the handbook in the side pocket of Huey's bag. "I'm a Junior Woodchuck troop leader-come join my troop!"

"We'll think about it." Dewey said.

"Boys, this is my pilot and... Chauffeur, Launchpad. Launchpad, these are my nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie." Scrooge said.

"Uncle Scrooge." Huey pulled on Scrooge's sleeve. "Does Launchpad have a..."

"A what, Dewey?" Scrooge asked impatiently.

"I'm _Huey_." Huey said indignantly.

"A what, _Huey_?" Scrooge hastily corrected himself. "A plane? Yes, only the idiot keeps crashing them! That's why the black eye and sprained wrist. Unless you're crazy, do _not_ get into a plane with Launchpad McQuick."

Launchpad smiled. "Don't, Mr McDee, you're making me blush."

"Wait-did he say Mc _Quick_ or Mc _Quack_?" Dewey asked. "Scottish accent, see-"

"Launchpad Mc _Quick_ , at your service." Launchpad took a small bow.

"Is that _really_ your name?" Louie asked. " _Launchpad_?"

Launchpad shrugged. "It's on my birth certificate."

"Launchpad, do you have a false leg?" Huey blurted out.

Scrooge's eyes widened as he did a double take towards his nephew. "Louie! You don't just-"

" _Huey_." He corrected aggressively.

"Still, you can't just ask people these things!" Scrooge said quickly, "And no, he doesn't. He's just always this clumsy."

"He's right there, little buddies." Launchpad said. "In fact, Mr McDee's always saying my brain is like a teflon pan-"

"Because nothing sticks." Scrooge finished. "Right. I'm off to my money bin. Stay out of trouble."

"We will, Uncle Scrooge." The triplets chorused.

"I was talking to him." Scrooge pointed his cane at Launchpad, who shrugged innocently.

"Duckworth!" Scrooge shouted.

The pompous butler appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Yes, sir."

"Keep an eye on the triplets." Scrooge said. "They're Donald's kids so they're bound to be trouble."

"Hey!" Louie snapped. "Uncle Donald is not a trouble maker!"

"Yeah! He was in the Army!" Huey said.

"And now he's in the Navy!" Dewey added indignantly.

Scrooge turned to leave. "Launchpad, get the car."

"Can't I stay with the kids?" Launchpad asked.

"You'll have plenty of time with them, Lad." Scrooge said. "They're staying with me indefinitely. Might as well change their last names from Dirk to McDuff."

"Which car, Mr McDee?" Launchpad asked, sounding slightly defeated.

"The _least_ expensive one, since _you're_ the one driving." Scrooge said.

"Yes, Mr McDee." Launchpad followed Scrooge out of the room.

Duckworth glared at the triplets and turned his nose in the opposite direction and walked that way. He made a quick hand movement to indicate the boys to follow him.

The three boys looked at each other and followed the snooty butler to another room where a woman was sitting with a young girl who seemed to be the same age as the boys.

"These are the nephews." Duckworth said and left the room without another word.

The woman stood up and instantly struck fear into the hearts of the triplets. Her stature was intimidating and her muscles bulging. She stood over the boys and put her hands to her hips.

"So which one of you is which?" She asked.

"Huey."

"Dewey."

"Louie."

The triplets pointed to themselves in turn.

"Who's the oldest?"

Huey and Dewey pointed at Louie who shrugged casually.

"And who's the youngest?"

Louie and Huey pointed to Dewey who waved.

"You're the middle child?" She pointed to Huey.

Huey nodded. "So we've been told all our lives."

"Right." The woman said. "I'm Mrs Beasley, Mr McDuff's housekeeper. While you are living here, you shall follow _my_ rules." She said. "And there are a lot of them." She pointed over to a printed out list of rules hanging from the wall.

"What?" Louie protested. "That's not fair!"

"Beasley!" The indignant voice of Scrooge McDuff screamed out.

" _Everything's_ fair." Mrs Beasley stood up and walked out of the room. However, she came back and rested her hand on the door frame. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't touch anything." She ordered before leaving for real.

The girl crawled over from her spot in the corner of the room. She was wearing a pink dress and had a bow in her hair.

"Hi." She greeted. "So... You're Scrooge McDuff's nephews?"

"Grand nephews actually." Dewey corrected.

"Huey, Dewey and Louie McDuff, right?"

"Louie, Huey and Dewey _Dirk_." Louie said.

"Right." The girl nodded. "Right. Anyway, I'm Abigail Vanderbilt-no relation."

"To who?" Huey asked.

"I don't know." Abby shrugged. "Granny always tells me to say that. Oh, that was my Granny you guys just met."

"Where are your parents?" Dewey asked.

"Dead." Abby said casually. To the boys' shocked expressions, she replied; "I never knew them. Why are you guys here at McDuff Manor? I heard it's because your uncle's in the Navy."

"It is." Louie confirmed.

"Our dad left when we were little." Dewey said.

"And our mom left shortly after." Huey said.

"We don't know where she is. She could be in space for all we know." Louie said.

"Oh..." Abby hissed. "And I thought _my_ backstory was sad. Launchpad's backstory is like... Opposite of yours. He left his family when he was like twelve or something."

"I know Uncle Scrooge said no, but _does_ Launchpad have a false leg?" Huey asked.

Abby shook her head. "Nope. Can confirm Launchpad is-miraculously-a hundred percent in one piece. I've seen him with a bathing suit on. And before you ask, his name is _definitely_ Launchpad. I researched him and his family."

"What?" The boys chorused.

"Yeah!" Abby nodded furiously. "Ever heard of... The Flying McQuicks?" She lowered her voice to a whisper.

The triplets shook their heads.

"All of them start to fly at a young age. And they all have flying themed first names. Anyway, Launchpad-who is a horrible pilot-no, that's not fair. He's a great pilot, only he's terrible at landing. Anyway, he crashed a plane and ran away from home and he met Scrooge when he was like fourteen. I've known him as long as I can remember and he must have broken every bone in his body at least once. And not once have I seen his parents."

"Sad for Launchpad." Huey said. "But are you _sure_ he doesn't have a false leg?"

Louie scoffed and rolled his eyes. "For god's sake, Huey, let it _go_."

"Wouldn't it be cool if our Uncle Scrooge had a pilot with a peg leg?" Dewey asked.

"Probably would be cooler if he was a ship captain." Huey said. "But it would be cool."

Mrs Beasley walked back into the room. "What would be 'cool', Dewey?" She asked.

"Huey." He corrected, yet again.

"Yes."

"Nothing... Mrs Beasley." Huey answered. "Just, we're going now, so..." He tried to sidestep the burly housekeeper, but was stopped immediately.

"You're not going _anywhere_." Mrs Beasley dropped a plastic bag on the floor. "My services are needed by Mr McDuff. But he has given me this for the four of you."

"Me too?" Abby pointed to herself.

"Yes." Mrs Beasley answered.

Louie and Huey opened the bag.

"A colouring book." Louie frowned. "A box of _four_ crayons?"

"Marbles?" Huey looked at the bag in slight disgust. "Who plays with marbles anymore? I thought they were as obsolete as the VCR."

Abby went to the bag. "A small book of... A dictionary?"

Dewey took the last things from the bag. "Scrabble. And a Bible. Why a Bible?"

"Do not question what Mr McDuff has given you." Mrs Beasley said. "Enjoy your gifts." She left again almost as quickly as she entered.

"They don't feel much like gifts to me." Abby threw the dictionary to one side. "Come on. I know somewhere we can go." She smiled mischievously.

* * *

Scrooge was in his study with Mrs Beasley and Duckworth. He was sitting at his desk examining a photo of him and his sister Hortense and her children, Donald and Della.

He looked at more photos that were framed in the study-he and Hortense adventuring together. Him on a jungle adventure with Donald and Della. Him and his sister and her children all adventuring together. One of Donald and Della adventuring without Scrooge-who at that point had been sitting out with a broken leg. Another of him and Della adventuring in South America after Donald had joined the Army. Another of him and Donald after Della had joined the Air Force-and another of the twins in their respective uniforms after Donald had left the Army and joined the Navy.

Never, in all their years adventuring together, did Scrooge imagine that Della would up and leave her children for their father, but it happened. He didn't want to admit it to Donald, but he knew where Della was.

He picked up another photo on his desk-him and Launchpad in Africa. He was teaching the young pilot the art of adventuring. Would that stop with his nephews here? As much as Scrooge didn't want to admit it, he had a soft spot for the pilot. The pilot he'd met ten years ago, when he was thirteen-just a scrawny runaway. Scrooge had pretty much adopted him there and then. He had no idea where the pilot's parents were or even who they were-whether they were still alive. He just saw someone who needed guidance. He offered Launchpad a home, an education and food and drink-only the cheapest of course. But the boy thrived. When the boy turned sixteen, Scrooge offered him a job.

Scrooge had stuck by Launchpad when things got tough. And the poor boy went through some hard times. And yet the young pilot had managed to walk away from most of his crashes without injury. Fortunately, Beasley and Duckworth were there to care for his surrogate son if he needed it-which he did, sometimes. Even Launchpad wasn't immune to injury.

"Mr McDuff."

The voice of Mrs Beasley snapped Scrooge from his thoughts.

"Yes, Mrs Beasley?"

"Your nephews." Mrs Beasley said simply. "What do you plan on doing about them?"

"Keep them out of trouble." Scrooge replied. "I'll have them join Launchpad's Junior Woodchuck troop-at least then they'll be too busy collecting merit badges to get into any trouble."

"But is Mr McQuick the best role model?" Duckworth asked.

"What do you mean, Duckworth?" Scrooge asked.

"I don't recall ever seeing any time he has not had any type of injury."

"So?" Scrooge shrugged. "I'm always off adventuring. Donald's in the Navy and Della..." He stopped himself before he could say anything else.

"What Duckworth means is would it be worth it for the boys to be in a scout troop where the leader has injuries?"

"Perfect for them to get their first aid merit badges!" Scrooge argued.

"What about that time Launchpad was trapped in the fuselage of his crashed plane and his spleen was pulverised?" Mrs Beasley asked.

"Or that time his leg was impaled by plane wreckage?" Duckworth added.

"Or when his rib cage was crushed by plane wreckage and he broke his ribs and one of them pierced his lung so he was coughing up blood?" Mrs Beasley said.

"Or that time a piece of plane impaled his stomach like a rotisserie chicken?"

"Or that time-"

"I get it!" Scrooge snapped. "My boy's accident prone!"

"And you continue to pay his medical bills." Duckworth said.

"But you go to the free clinic." Mrs Beasley pointed out.

"Launchpad's my employee. I have a duty to give him... _Insurance_." Scrooge shuddered at the word 'insurance'. "But he's part of my family. Just like Huey, Dewey, Louie and Donald."

"What about Della?" Duckworth asked.

"She gave up her right to be a McDuff the day she abandoned her children." Scrooge said coldly.

"And Gladstone?" Mrs Beasley asked.

"Bah!" Scrooge exclaimed. "That extraordinarily lucky piece of crap? I hate him. Donald does too. Useless twerp's never worked a day in his life. And I don't trust anyone who doesn't know the meaning of 'hard work'."

"Right." Mrs Beasley nodded.

"Yes, Mr McDuff, sir." Duckworth said.

"Treat the triplets like you would treat Launchpad. That means if any one of them hurts themselves, you are to wait on them hand and foot."

"Yes, Mr McDuff." Mrs Beasley said in a low growl.

"Good." Scrooge said. He stood up and grabbed his cane. "I'm going to my money bin to count today's profits. Look after the wee laddies."

* * *

"Check it out." Abby smiled and turned the light on. "Scrooge McDuff's treasures!"

"Whoa." The triplets looked around in awe.

"I had no idea Uncle Scrooge had treasures." Huey said.

"Yeah, I thought it was just gold and money." Louie said.

"Well, he keeps all the _best_ treasure in his money bin." Abby said. "But there are some treasures he keeps here."

"Like what?" Dewey asked.

"This ship." Abby pointed to a model ship balanced delicately on a plinth. "That Mayan gold coin. This lemming skeleton."

"What's that?" Dewey pointed at something poking from behind a pedestal.

"A picture of Launchpad." Abby said casually, taking the photo up from the floor. "Pretty sure Scrooge loves Launchpad only he won't admit it."

"What makes you think that?" Huey asked.

"Well, there was that one time where Launchpad crashed his plane at the Duckburg Air Show."

"Wait," Huey began, "I think I saw something like that in the newspaper."

"Yeah, it made the newspaper." Abby said. "Anyway, Launchpad literally walked away from that crash with just a broken wrist, but Mr McDuff actually _paid_ for Launchpad's plane to be fixed."

"Wow. That's amazing. Not like the old skinflint at all." Huey said, startled that his preconceived notions of his Uncle Scrooge had been all wrong.

"Would he pay for any of _our_ stuff to be fixed like that?" Dewey asked.

"Well, probably." Abby shrugged. "You're family."

The triplets branched out and went to look at separate things.

Huey found what looked to be an old superhero costume. "I didn't know Uncle Scrooge was a superhero." He said.

Louie was mesmerised by a bottle cap on a table. "That must be the Bottle Cap of Destiny!"

"Check this out!" Dewey shouted. "I-it's Mom!" He picked up a photo frame and waved it in the air excitedly. "It's Mom!"

"Mom?" Louie and Huey said at the same time. They both rushed to Dewey's side.

"It's Mom!" Huey said.

"And she's with Uncle Donald!" Louie said. "And... Uncle Scrooge?"

"Who's that?" Huey pressed a finger to a smug looking man in the corner of the frame.

"That..." Abby began, "That is-well it looks like, Gladstone Grander."

"Who's that?" The boys chorused.

"I don't know." Abby said. "I just know that Mr McDuff mentions him sometimes and that he's in a few photos. When Mr McDuff mentions Gladstone Grander, usually your uncle gets mentioned too."

"Nice things-"

Abby shook her head. "No." She said without skipping a beat. "Never."

"So Uncle Scrooge _hates_ Uncle Donald?" Dewey asked.

Abby hummed. "I think it's Gladstone Grander that doesn't like your uncle."

"Funny." Louie said. "Uncle Donald's never mentioned any Gladstone Grander before."

"Maybe Uncle Donald hates him too." Huey suggested. "Hates him enough not to mention him."

"That certainly sounds like something Uncle Donald would do." Louie agreed.

"Bonjoor kids." A voice came from somewhere.

The kids jumped in shock and turned to the voice-Abby pointing her flashlight.

Their fear was not well placed, however, as it was only Launchpad.

"Launchpad!" Abby huffed. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to come in here when I'm looking at Mr McDuff's treasures?!"

"Sorry, Abby, Mr McDee wanted the cheapest car and I forgot where I put it." Launchpad said innocently. "Turns out it's in this garage."

"Garage?" The boys looked around. The things they hadn't noticed before-such as the cars, the stacks of newspapers and the car air fresheners-were glaringly obvious now.

"Yeah guys. This is the garage." Abby chuckled nervously. "Sorry. But Mr McDuff keeps some cool things in here."

Launchpad squeezed past the kids, knocking over a can of orange paint in the process. He quickly put his hand to his throat. "Aw crap. Mr McDee's going to kill me for that."

Abby frowned and pointed at the pilot. "Dinnay goh wastin' mah moneh, Lawnchpad, yah ahdyat!"

"Wow, Abby, you sounded just like him." Launchpad glanced nervously back at the kids.

"Go, Launchpad!" Abby hissed. "I'll take the fall!"

* * *

Scrooge and Mrs Beasley were walking the halls of the mansion together on the way to the cheap car.

"The boys are nothing but trouble. I know they are." Scrooge said. "They're mischievous prank pullers, constantly getting into trouble for it. Donald dumped them in _my_ lap, so now they're _my_ responsibility. But they're such troublesome little brats. How did I let Donald talk me into taking care of those little beasts? Their own _parents_ didn't even want them."

The kids shared a glance of surprise and hurt as Scrooge had said it outside the garage.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, kids." Launchpad said, trying (and failing) to sound comforting. "He's just..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Instead, he sighed and got into the driver's seat of the car.

The kids began to crawl one by one back into the vents as Scrooge and Mrs Beasley walked into the garage.

"The worst thing about it is the little nose-punchers remind of myself at that age. Cunning, charming, resourceful-"

"Do you remember why you hired me, Mr McDuff?" Mrs Beasley asked.

"Of course I... Don't." Scrooge answered.

"You hired me as your housekeeper once you adopted Launchpad." Mrs Beasley replied. "I was homeless and my offer was you let me live at the mansion and I worked for free."

"And a bang up job you're doing too, Mrs Beasley."

"You were there for me when my daughter died. You let me take my baby granddaughter in. You let her live here."

"Why wouldn't I? I already had a clumsy teenager living here." Scrooge said. "Who's now a clumsy adult."

Mrs Beasley opened the car door. "Don't give up on your nephews quite yet, Mr McDuff. They might end up... Surprising you."

* * *

On the way to the money bin, Launchpad was singing along to the radio-so far Hakuna Matata from The Lion King ('Hey, Mr McDee, wouldn't it be awesome to be a lion? I suppose I'd be a bird like Zazu-that way no more crash landings!') and Wheatus' Teenage Dirtbag. That one was particularly irritating as Scrooge was trying to read the newspaper and Launchpad's singing was flatter than... Launchpad's singing.

He was currently singing along to Bill Withers' Lean On Me as they were stuck in traffic.

Scrooge slammed his newspaper down. "Launchpad, do you think you could shut that racket up?" He snapped.

"Oh, sorry, Mr McDee." Launchpad said. "Should I change the channel?" His non-bandaged hand hovered over the tuning knob.

"No!" Scrooge blurted out. "No. Just... turn it off, Lad."

"Whatever you say, Mr McDee." Launchpad shrugged and put the radio off. "So... your nephews."

"Aye. What about them?" Scrooge asked.

"Do you know what they like?" Launchpad asked. "I mean, I want to get them something, since, you know, you mentioned that their parents left them and their uncle's in the Navy and all-"

"You pity them, yes." Scrooge said boredly.

"Yeah, kind of." Launchpad admitted. "I was thinking of getting them the new Whiffle Boy game, but then I realised do they even like Whiffle Boy? What do they like? I just met the kids. I know Abby like the back of my hand, but-"

"EYES ON THE ROAD, McQUICK!" Scrooge shouted.

Launchpad grimaced and hastily drove away from the oncoming traffic, back into the lane he was supposed to be in. "Good thing we're both wearing seat belts, eh, Mr McDee?" He chuckled awkwardly and nervously.

"I'm _not_ looking after you if you become a vegetable, Launchpad and I don't have any desire to become one myself-think of the money it would cost me. Keep your eyes on the road." Scrooge said sternly. He picked up his newspaper once again.

"Aye, aye, Mr McDee." Launchpad said. "Though I can't see what would be so bad about being a vegetable. Isn't it supposed to be helping the animals or something?"

"What?" Scrooge asked, still scanning the pages of his newspaper.

"Yeah, by not eating them in burgers and stuff and eating salads instead-"

"That's _vegetarian_ , you dolt." Scrooge snapped.

"Oh." Launchpad nodded. "Then what-"

"Brain damaged." Scrooge said. "Though it would seem you're already there."

* * *

"Rule twenty-four-"

Dewey put his hand up. "Is this going to take much longer, Mrs Beasley?"

"Rule twenty-five; _pay attention to the rules_... Dewey." Mrs Beasley said coldly.

"Yeah, paying attention and all, but-"

"Rule twenty-six; keep your mouths shut when adults are talking."

Huey put his hand up. "Does that include-"

"That includes Launchpad." Mrs Beasley confirmed. "As being twenty-four makes him an adult. Albeit an air-headed adult."

"Air headed." Louie sniggered. "I see what you did there."

"I _wasn't_ joking." Mrs Beasley.

"Right..." Dewey nodded slowly. "But uh, can we go?"

"No." Mrs Beasley answered. "There are much more rules to get through. Rule twenty-seven-"

* * *

"Well, here we are, Mr McDee, the money bin." Launchpad opened the driver door and stepped out, stumbling as he rushed to open the passenger door."

"Thank you, Launchpad." Scrooge said, dropping a cent into Launchpad's hand.

Launchpad examined it in his fingers. "Thanks, Mr McDee."

"I'm surprised you didn't crash this time, Lad." Scrooge admitted.

"Yeah, me too." Launchpad shrugged. "Oh well. Enjoy counting your money, Mr McDee."

As Scrooge walked inside, Launchpad got into the driver's seat and reversed, crashing into Scrooge's expensive car in the driveway.

Hearing the crunch of metal, Scrooge turned around quickly to see what had happened. His jaw dropped when he saw the back of the car Launchpad had been driving sandwiched with his expensive limo.

"Oh, there it is!" Launchpad said happily. "Bye, Mr McDee!" He waved out the window with his bandaged hand. The car jerked and stalled as Launchpad drove forward, but once he had pulled away from the limo wreckage, drove away perfectly.

Scrooge's secretary walked to the door to see what had happened. Seeing Launchpad drive away with half a car shocked her.

"Are you okay, Mr McDuff?" She asked.

"Physically, yes. I'm fine." Scrooge said.

"Can I do anything for you?" She asked.

"Please call the cheapest mechanic in Duckberg, Mrs Talkfaster." Scrooge was oddly calm.

The secretary, Mrs Talkfaster, simply nodded and disappeared back into the money bin.

Scrooge stood at the side of the road, staring at his crushed limo until his eye began to twitch with anger.

"LAUNCHPAD McQUICK!" He screamed out furiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Human Ducktales fic with a mix of all three Duck universes-New!Ducktales, Original!Ducktales and Uncle Scrooge/Donald Duck comics. I'm trying to keep their human names as close to their Duck names as possible.  
> Based on an (my favourite) exchange in Treasure of the Golden Suns; "Donald, you can't be serious about this crazy idea-there's no profit in it!"  
> "But I've already enlisted, Uncle Scrooge. I want to see the world!"  
> "So? I'll buy you a globe."  
> Scrooge and kid!Launchpad. Okay. In the original!Ducktales, Scrooge did meet Launchpad after he ran away from home as a child because he thought his parents were ashamed of him. Ripcord and Birdie (Launchpad's parents names. Yes! Really!) tried to stop him, but he left anyway. He met Scrooge and became his pilot shortly after-and Scrooge took him on an adventure through the centre of the earth. Launchpad had to have either been a preteen or in his early teens as he was short, scrawny and his voice hadn't yet broken, which would place him probably in his early twenties at the start of original!Ducktales, given that he and his teenage sister Loopy (Yes! Really!) know each other.  
> It's highly unlikely that Scrooge would really break child labour laws, no matter how cheap he was. From Ducktales to the comics, Scrooge has a set of ethics and morals that he earns his money honestly-breaking child labour laws is not earning money honestly. And in the comics, he has sacrificed his goals in the name of honesty. For Scrooge, the end doesn't always justify the means.  
> It's probable that Launchpad got his proper pilot's license under Scrooge's employment. Unless he never did. But he's far too competent a pilot to not have a license, Flying McQuacks or not. As Scrooge was the only adult in his life for a while, it's possible that Scrooge took him under his wing (no pun intended) and looked after him (as cheaply as possible, minus some more money) until he came of age.  
> Also, Scrooge cares a lot about Launchpad in the Original!Ducktales; he was devastated and even crying when he thought Launchpad had died (this happened more than once), he calls Launchpad 'Lad', a pet name usually reserved for Huey, Dewey and Louie (and to an extent, Donald), refers to him on several occasions as his 'friend' and he keeps hiring Launchpad, even after all them crashes. It's not always because he'll work for free. He cares.  
> In the Original!Ducktales, Mrs Beakley was indeed living with her granddaughter Webby and said she would work for free if Scrooge could take her and Webby into his mansion. Scrooge agreed. It's never said what happened to Webby's parents and Mrs Beakley's daughter (Webby's last name is Vanderquack, so it's likely Beakley's daughter), so I said they died. I also said it was because of Launchpad that Scrooge hired Mrs Beakley, whereas in the original!Ducktales, he hired her because of the triplets. I was going by new!Ducktales where Beakley had been there for longer.  
> Also, as they're now human, Launchpad gets injured a lot, though still has an uncanny ability to survive plane wrecks. His own, of course.  
> If you were wondering what they looked like, Scrooge is wearing from the comics and new!Ducktales, as are the triplets and Mrs Beakley. Webby and Launchpad are dressed in the original!Ducktales and Donald's wearing his comic clothes. Mrs Beakley is black and Webby is mixed race.  
> See if you can catch all the Easter eggs and references!


	2. The Mystery Begins

After the full rundown of the rules from Mrs Beasley (fifty eight!), Louie, Huey and Dewey were able to leave, finally, to play with their colouring book, scrabble, dictionary and bible. By the time they had arrived back at the garage, Launchpad and Scrooge's crushed car were back.

Dewey approached Launchpad and Abby first. "What happened?"

"Oh." Abby nodded. "Well... Launchpad crashes. A _lot_."

"I really think Mr McDee's gonna can my ass for that one." Launchpad hissed as he examined the damage.

"Can't you fix it yourself?" Louie asked.

"Yeah, all the best pilots are great mechanics." Huey encouraged.

"But planes are different to cars." Abby argued.

"Not _that_ different." Huey said.

"And here I thought _you_ were the smart one." Abby rolled her eyes. "Okay. Launchpad, yeah, this looks bad, but if you call a car mechanic, they can fix it."

Launchpad looked at the damage. His eyes slowly widened and a smile graced his face. "I know who can fix this!" He said and rushed out of the room.

* * *

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. The triplets and Abby were watching TV. Huey got up to answer the door, but Launchpad ran there first. Standing in the doorway was a lanky man with unkempt ginger hair and glasses. The boys recognised him immediately as a friend of their uncle Donald.

"Gyro Gearloose!" Launchpad greeted happily.

"Launchpad, this had better be important." Gyro adjusted his glasses. "I was just in the middle of crucial research-"

"Ah, Campbell can wait." Launchpad waved him off dismissively. "You and I are buddies!

"I'm 'buddies' with-"

"Me, I know." Launchpad put his arm around the taller man. His muscular arm was twice the size of Gyro's. He seemed to be bigger than Gyro in a lot of places. "And you owe me one after I covered for you after that AI disaster." He said in a low voice.

"Well, yes. But Armstrong was a glitch in the start of what is going to be a _very successful_ AI program." Gyro said.

Launchpad hummed. "Famous last words. Sure, just don't invent any Terminators."

Gyro caught sight of the triplets for the first time. Or at least one of them. "Hello, Huey." He greeted. "Where are Louie and Dewey?"

"Watching TV with Abby." Huey said casually. "So, Gyro, how do you know Launchpad?"

"How does he know me?" Launchpad chuckled. "Well, I'm everyone's friend."

"I wouldn't really say he was my friend-" Gyro said quietly, but was cut off by Launchpad's booming voice.

"And I'm a pilot- _everyone_ wants favours from pilots."

"Can't really dispute _that_." Gyro said.

"So who's Campbell?" Huey asked.

"That, Huey, is top secret." Gyro said. "Sorry."

"He's Mr McDuff's accountant." Abby said casually. "He works over at the money bin. Isn't that right, Gyro?"

"What are you doing with an accountant, Gyro?" Launchpad asked. "Wait, is he your boyfriend?"

"What? No! No-he's just-" Gyro spluttered.

"Who's got a boyfriend?" Dewey asked.

"Gyro!" Launchpad clapped Gyro on his back, sending the taller man stumbling forward. "He's dating Mr McDee's accountant!"

Gyro adjusted his glasses again. "Actually, I-I'm not really-"

"Hey! Good for you, Gyro!" Louie said. "It's about time you got someone-I mean Uncle Donald's got Aunt Daisy, even-"

"I'm not dating Scrooge McDuff's accountant!" Gyro shouted. "He's my lab partner!"

"Wait-your boyfriend is an accountant who moonlights an inventor?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, except the boyfriend part." Gyro sighed. "We're not dating."

"Oh." Launchpad nodded. "You got it." He winked. "Your secret's safe with us."

"We're not..." Gyro's shoulders dropped in defeat and he shook his head. "Okay. Take me to Mr McDuff's car."

* * *

Scrooge was pacing in his money bin. He had a room for pacing, usually worrying about financial woes, such as this. And worrying if Flintheart Glomgold would overtake him as the richest man in the world.

"Mr McDuff?" Mrs Talkfaster said.

"Aye?" Scrooge answered.

"Gyro Gearloose called me about fixing your limo."

"What?!" Scrooge exclaimed. "Not Gyro Gearloose!"

"Sir, he said he would work for free."

Scrooge relaxed slightly. "Well... That _is_ my favourite price." He sighed. "Tell Gyro he's got _one_ chance."

Scrooge walked with his secretary through the door to his office. "I mean it, Talkfaster. If Gyro Gearloose so much as implements _one_ word of an AI code, I'm sending him on a one way trip to Cape Suzette faster than he can say 'stranded'."

"Sir-"

"I don't trust him after the Armstrong fiasco."

"No, Sir, I meant you should count your money."

"Oh." Scrooge nodded. "Right. Thank you, Talkfaster."

"Shall I call Mr Duckworth for you once you're done?" Mrs Talkfaster asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I don't want to deal with Launchpad's expense at the moment."

"I'll get on the phone to Mr Gearloose right now."

* * *

Over in Gyro's lab, a man in a suit was swinging on a stool with his feet up and crossed on a lab bench. A small robot of around twelve inches tall with a bulb for a head was walking around the bench.

When the phone rang, the man went to answer it by pressing the speakerphone button. "Lab of Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Campbell here."

"Hello, Mr Campbell, is Mr Gearloose there? I can't get hold of him on his cell." The voice of Mrs Talkfaster asked.

"No, no, he went to McDuff Manor. He was called there by Mr McDuff's son." Fenton replied. "Or whatever Launchpad is to him."

"Right..." Mrs Talkfaster paused briefly. "Only I can't seem to get hold of him there either."

"Well, I'm not Superman." Fenton said. "I'm just a guy stuck in a lab with a foot high robot. I can't really do anything right now, Mrs Talkfaster. I'm waiting for Gyro to come back myself."

Fenton's expression began to change as Mrs Talkfaster spoke. "Well, I hope that we'll be able to-"

"Blathering blatherskite-you don't think he's in trouble, do you?" Fenton began pacing down the side of the lab bench.

"I'm sure he isn't, Mr Campbell." Mrs Talkfaster assured. "Try to relax. I'll call his cell again."

"Let me know when you find him." Fenton cleared his throats in a bid to sound less panicked. "Only he ordered me not to leave this lab while he was gone."

"Yes, I will do, Mr Campbell." The line went dead.

Fenton sat down on his stool and put his head in his arms, resting on the lab bench. The little robot put its hand on Fenton's arm to try to comfort him.

* * *

"So what _exactly_ do you want me to do, Launchpad?" Gyro asked, looking over the damaged car in the garage.

"Fix the car. Or Mr McDee's going to fix my brain." Launchpad said. "And by that I mean-"

"He won't get you lobotomised, Launchpad."

"No, but he can fire me."

Gyro sighed. "Look, no guarantees, but I'll see what I can do."

"Can you try not to invent anything?" Launchpad asked, wincing slightly.

"Well, given my job title _is_ 'inventor'-"

"I know, but I just want you to fix it." Launchpad begged. "Please, Gyro."

"I'm an inventor, not a mechanic." Gyro tapped the rear bumper delicately with his index finger. The bumper fell off, causing the inventor to jump backwards. "I don't know if I _can_ fix it without inventing _something_."

"Well, you invent stuff without AI right-"

"Armstrong _won't_ happen again, Launchpad. I've had Little Helper for ages now."

"Yeah, but that's just a tiny robot with a bulb for a head. If it turns evil-"

"Which it _won't_." Gyro said adamantly.

"All you need to do is pick it up and smash the bulb."

"The bulb is there for aesthetic purposes. It doesn't do anything. The robot powers the bulb, not the other way around." Gyro said.

"Oh." Launchpad bit his lower lip. "Right. Yeah, that makes much more sense."

"Have you tried maybe calling your sis-"

"NO!" Launchpad bellowed.

Gyro raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "It was _just_ a suggestion."

"Yeah, no. That's not happening."

"Okay then." Gyro knelt down into his toolbox. "I'll see what I can do."

"Great, buddy!" Launchpad went back to smiling. "And once you're done here, you can tend to Mr McDee's limo at the money bin."

Gyro let out a low growl and shuddered as Launchpad made his way out of the garage.

* * *

"So Uncle Scrooge has gone to swim in his money." Dewey said, laying on his stomach on the floor, colouring in the book.

"I want to know how Gyro knows Launchpad and we don't." Huey said.

"Maybe Launchpad never met Uncle Donald." Louie suggested.

"Or maybe Uncle Donald hates Launchpad and doesn't talk about him-like Gladstone Grander." Dewey suggested.

"That was just a theory." Huey pointed out. "An extremely likely theory is still only a theory."

"I'm bored." Abby complained. "I'm bored of listening to you complain. I want to have a tea party."

"Tea parties are boring." Louie said. "I want to know more about Uncle Scrooge and Launchpad."

The triplets murmured in agreement.

"I _could_ tell you more about Launchpad..." Abby proposed.

Dewey's head snapped up. "Really?"

" _If_ you have a tea party with me." Abby folded her arms. "And that's your _only_ offer."

Huey sighed. "Fine. We'll take it."

"Yay! Let me just get some of my dollies!" Abby skipped out of the room.

Dewey scoffed and slammed his colouring pencil on the ground. "A tea party, Hubert?"

"Well, if it'll get us more information on the strange people living here." Louie said. "I'm siding with Huey."

"But a _tea party_?" Dewey whined.

"Dewey, there's nothing wrong with tea parties." Huey said. "It's not like playing tea party will suddenly turn us into girls. It's just pretend."

"Yeah and you like Pocahontas after all." Louie pointed out.

Dewey grit his teeth. "I like Pocahontas because she's daring and adventurous."

"The same reason you liked Moana." Louie said.

"Why _does_ Uncle Donald keep taking us to those princess movies?" Huey wondered.

"The princesses turn him on." Louie answered as Abby bounded back in the room.

"Alright, Huey, you can sit here, by Quacky. Then Louie can sit by Mr Lion and Dewey can sit between me and Miss Giraffe." Abby said, laying down her toys. "Well, come on!"

The boys took their seats, Dewey the most uneasy of the three. Abby followed and laid the table with her pretend tea set.

"Okay, so-" Louie began.

"Hang on!" Abby picked up her pretend teapot. "First, we gotta pour the tea." She pretended to pour our a cup of invisible tea.

The triplets stared on. "Now can you tell us more about Launchpad and Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked. He picked up his cup of invisible tea that Abby had just poured and pretended to take a sip.

"Oh you've been to tea parties before!" Abby said happily. "Sure I can. What would you like to know?"

"The Flying McQuicks. Who were they?" Louie asked.

" _Are_ they." Abby corrected. "They're still around. I've googled them. I don't know their names, but they're a travelling airplane stunt trio."

"A trio?" Louie asked. "Like me, Dewey and Huey?"

"I'd say it's Launchpad's mom, dad and who seems to be his younger sister." Abby took a sip from her pretend tea.

Louie followed suit. "Do they not know that Launchpad's here in Duckburg? Or do they not care?" He asked.

Abby shrugged. "Launchpad ran away. I don't think they know where he is. Yet he's never been on milk cartons. I don't think. I wouldn't remember or I wasn't born."

"How _old_ are you?" Dewey asked.

"Ten." Abby answered.

"And what's his relation to Uncle Scrooge?" Huey asked.

"Unofficially adopted son." Abby responded. "They met when Mr McDuff was looking for a cheap pilot and saw that Launchpad was only a little kid."

"So why haven't _we_ met him before?" Louie asked.

The four of them exchanged glances.

* * *

Launchpad made his way back into the garage, where Gyro was just finishing up. "Hey, Gyro, good job on fixing the car."

"Thank you, Launchpad, I-"

Launchpad opened the driver's door.

"Good day, Mr McQuick." A smooth, disembodied male voice said.

"Gyro... Why's the car gone all Knight Rider?" Launchpad asked.

"I didn't invent that." Gyro said quickly. "I merely installed it." A pause. "A few years ago."

"Will it kill me?"

"Given it's not Armstrong, I say no-"

"But Little Helper's the only robot you've invented that's _not_ turned evil."

"Not true, Launchpad!" Gyro protested. "Name _one_ other-"

"That robot you made to guard Mr McDee's money bin."

Gyro pursed his lips. "I suppose the GICU-2 didn't go that great. But only because it destroyed the controls."

"Destroyed the controls." Launchpad repeated sceptically.

"Launchpad." Gyro said coldly. "It's fine. Drive me to Mr McDuff's money bin so I can fix the limo."

"Fine." Launchpad agreed. "Get in."

* * *

The boys sat at Abby's tea party table, looking at her.

Abby was casually pretending to pour tea to her stuffed animals.

"Abby," Huey broke the silence, "how does Launchpad know Gyro Gearloose?"

"Gyro works for Mr McDuff. Launchpad works for Mr McDuff." Abby said casually. "They both know my grandmother and Duckworth too."

"What about Campbell?" Louie asked. "You said he was Uncle Scrooge's accountant and Gyro's lab assistant."

"His name's Fenton Campbell. He's crazy tiny." Abby said. "And overworked. He's Mr McDuff's _only_ accountant. I followed him one day and found out he lives in a trailer park."

"What?" Louie frowned. "Surely Uncle Scrooge pays him enough to get a mortgage."

Abby took a notepad from under the table and dropped it in front of the boys. "It's all in here." She said. "Everything I know about everyone who is associated with Mr McDuff."

Dewey picked the notepad up and opened it. Sure enough, Abby was right. There were entries on Launchpad McQuick, Bentina Beasley, Fenton Campbell, Gyro Gearloose, Donald Dirk, the Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Flintheart Glomgold, Brigitta MacBridge, Gladstone Grander, Glittering Goldie (Dewey made a mental note to ask who half of these people were later), John D. Rockerbuck, Della Dirk, Hortense McDuff, Matilda McDuff, Emily Talkfaster, Archibald Duckworth, ? Dirk? -

"That's a lot of people, Abby."

"I know." Abby replied. "It's just most days I have nothing better to do anyway. I go to school, do my homework, watch TV... why not spy on Mr McDuff's loyal employees? And enemies." She added.

"Why isn't there one on us?" Huey asked.

"There would be three, Huey." Louie said. "One for me, one for you and one for Dewey."

"I don't even have an entry myself-I keep a diary for that." Abby said. "I'd be more than happy to add you. Do you have full names or just Dewey, Louie and Huey Dirk?"

"I want my own entry-Louis Dirk!" He said. "Formerly Dugan."

"Hubert Dirk-formerly Hubert Dugan." Huey said. "And he's Deuteronomy Dirk, formerly Deuteronomy Dugan."

"Why formerly?" Abby asked.

"Long story." The triplets chorused.

"Mom and Dad straight up disappeared off the face of the earth." Huey said. "Our Uncle Donald adopted us and that's when we became Dirks."

"Of course!" Abby exclaimed. "Your dad isn't a Dirk! Your dad is Question Mark Dugan!"

"Our dad was called John." Louie said. "John Dugan."

"And he left because..." Huey swallowed hard. "He left because we blew him up with firecrackers and put him in the hospital. Mom dropped us off at Uncle Donald's and we never saw either Mom or Dad again after that."

"Oh." Abby frowned. "Wow."

"We were six!" Dewey protested. "It's not like we knew what we were even doing."

"At least the mystery of Question Mark has been solved." Abby said.

"So... Who is Brigitta MacBridge?" Dewey asked, reading the first name he didn't recognise on the contents list of Abby's notebook.

"She's nice. I like Brigitta." Abby said. "She's Mr McDuff's girlfriend. Well, actually that would be Glittering Goldie, but Brigitta definitely has a thing for your uncle."

"And who is Glittering Goldie?" Louie asked.

"Your Uncle's girlfriend. He knew her back in '98." Abby shrugged. "I don't know what happened to her. My info on her is basically this; her name is Goldie O'Gilt, she lived in the Yukon in Canada and Mr McDuff and her were boyfriend and girlfriend in 1998."

"That's not a lot of info." Louie agreed.

"But Mr McDuff won't tell me any more." Abby said. "So I can't get any more info and there's nothing on her if I google her name."

"Weird." Huey said.

"The Beagle Boys." Dewey said. "They're that dog themed burglar gang, right? Why are they associated with Uncle Scrooge?"

"They keep trying to raid his money bin. Just like the Italian sorceress Magica De Spell is after his lucky dime." Abby explained. "And John Rockerbuck is a business competitor. Same with Flintheart Glomgold."

Huey looked at the contents list. "Emily Talkfaster-"

"Mr McDuff's Secretary." Abby said. "Not everyone on that list is evil."

* * *

Over in Gyro's lab, the phone rang again.

Fenton, who had been pacing with Little Helper, answered it worriedly.

"Lab of Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Campbell speaking." Fenton said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Fenton, it's Gyro." Came the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Gyro, you're okay?" Fenton asked.

Little Helper gave Fenton a thumbs up gesture.

"I'm fine, Fenton." Gyro said. "I let my phone run out of charge. I'm calling from Scrooge's money bin, so I should make it really brief."

"Go on." Fenton prompted.

"Fenton, I'm okay. Don't start the thing without me. Stay in my lab and don't touch anything. I should be back in half an hour, give or take..." a slight pause. "An hour."

"But-"

"Don't leave the lab and don't touch anything." Gyro repeated. "I'll see you soon, Fenton."

The line went dead.

On the other end of the line, Gyro was at Mrs Talkfaster's desk as Scrooge McDuff passed by.

"Hello Gyro." Scrooge greeted coldly. "Don't destroy my limo."

"I won't, Mr McDuff, sir." Gyro said. "I know you really not really keen to give me financial backing after the Armstrong disaster, but I promise you can trust me this time."

"See to it that I can." Scrooge said. He walked away into his office.

"Thank you, Emily." Gyro said in a low voice.

Mrs Talkfaster nodded and smiled at Gyro in a knowing way.

* * *

An hour later, Gyro was back up outside Mr McDuff's office.

"Emily, can you get Mr McDuff here?"

Mrs Talkfaster nodded and pressed the button on the intercom. "Mr McDuff, Gyro Gearloose is here to see you."

A pause. "Fine. I'll be right out."

"So you are you, Gyro?" Mrs Talkfaster asked. "How's Fulton?"

"Oh Dad's fine." Gyro said.

"Good. Good to hear." Mrs Talkfaster nodded.

Scrooge came out of his office. "Gyro. Have you fixed my limo?"

"Yes, Mr McDuff. I have." Gyro nodded.

"Let me see it." Scrooge demanded.

The two of them made their journey down to the parking lot of the money bin, where Scrooge examined his car.

Scrooge opened the door.

"Good day, Mr McDuff."

"Gyro... What is this disembodied voice and where is it coming from?" Scrooge asked sternly.

"Uh..."

"Is it an AI?" Scrooge asked.

"Well, not exactly-"

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no', Gyro."

"Yes." Gyro said. "Please don't cut funding for my inventions."

"I really dislike you."

"Yes." Gyro pushed his glasses up his nose. "You make that clear, Mr McDuff."

"If this car so much as-"

"It won't do anything, Mr McDuff. I promise." Gyro said, almost pleading with the older man.

Scrooge clicked his tongue. "It better not. Because if it does... Say goodbye to your funding!"

Gyro flinched slightly. "Yes, Mr McDuff."

"And whatever you're doing with my accountant will stop."

"Of course Mr McDuff. You should find everything to your liking, Mr McDuff." Gyro said.

"Good." Scrooge said. "That's the way it should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gyro Gearloose. He's defined by the Armstrong incident. Maybe I'll explain it in the future. Maybe I won't. I don't know.   
> Fenton is not Latino here. But he is much more educated and less ditzy than his '87 counterpart.   
> I know it was called Little Bulb in the Ducktales series, but I prefer Little Helper, its name from the comics, so it will be referred to as Little Helper.  
> Gyro knows Donald because he and Donald went to high school with Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Minnie Mouse. Launchpad knows Fenton because he went to school with Fenton. Here, they are the same age. Launchpad knows Gyro through Fenton. Fenton and Launchpad are friends, but Launchpad's too... well... thick to notice that Gyro doesn't really like him as much as Launchpad thinks he does. Though Gyro doesn't hate him.   
> The triplets' dad. I had to make something up for him. And so I did.   
> The characters that appeared in Webby's book appeared for exposition. She's a little stalker! All the characters listed in her book will be making appearances-if they haven't already-as well as a few surprise others so feel free to start speculating now.  
> See if you can catch all the Easter eggs and references!


	3. Gyro's Invention

A week after the triplets arrived at their uncle's mansion, they had got used to the routine.

Mrs Beasley wakes everyone up at half past seven for breakfast, prepared by her and Duckworth. Everyone gathers for breakfast and Scrooge reads the free papers while Launchpad bursts in and eats with them. After breakfast, the kids go to get changed in their rooms and brush their teeth while Mrs Beasley prepares packed lunches (Scrooge agreed it was cheaper than paying for lunch). At eight, Duckworth drives the kids to school in the car while Launchpad drives Scrooge to his Money Bin in the limo.

After school, Launchpad picks them up, usually with an extra dent or two in the car and they play for a bit, until Duckworth drives Scrooge back from the Money Bin. Scrooge, Launchpad and the kids watch half an hour of TV together until Scrooge heads into his study, usually calling Launchpad with him. That's when Mrs Beasley would send the kids to their rooms.

One day though, Dewey snapped as they were watching TV.

"Uncle Scrooge, I didn't think you would be this boring!"

"I am not boring." Scrooge said.

"Uh... You are." Louie agreed. "You used to be awesome. You-You-Look at the paintings! And you had your own comic book and you were always on TV talking about all the stuff you found on your adventures."

"Now you just sit here on the couch watching Lifestyles of the Filthy Rich." Huey said. "Which is boring."

"I have kids to think about." Scrooge argued. "You three and Abby."

"And when you're not here, you're counting money at the Money Bin, which is boring." Dewey said. "Why count money? Why not... Why not go fishing instead?"

"Fishing?"

"For the Loch Ness Monster!" Dewey stood up on the couch.

"Sit down, Dewey, you're going to hurt yourself." Scrooge snapped.

"That's exactly my point." Dewey let himself fall down onto the couch on his bum. "You're boring. Too safe. I thought you were an adventurer."

"I thought you were smart." Huey said.

"And I thought you were ambitious and cunning." Louie said.

"Tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties." The triplets chorused.

"But we were wrong, I guess." Dewey said.

"No wonder Uncle Donald wanted to join the Navy to see the world." Huey folded his arms in contempt.

Scrooge turned to the most silent child. "Abigail, do you feel this way too?"

"Uh..." Abby shrugged and flashed a sheepish smile.

"Blow me bagpipes, you kids know nothing of real adventure." Scrooge shook his head. "That does it. The four of you are accompanying me to my Money Bin tomorrow and there you'll get a taste of real adventure!"

Scrooge stood up and stormed out of the room. "Beasley!" He shouted.

"Boy, you kids really made Mr McDee mad." Launchpad said.

"Well if he wasn't so boring-"

"Louie, he's not boring. He's exciting." Launchpad argued. "Just you wait until tomorrow. You're going on a real Scrooge McDuff adventure!"

* * *

The next day at the Money Bin, the triplets and Abby were sitting on the floor of Scrooge's office, while he counted dollar bills.

"Some Scrooge McDuff adventure this is." Huey scoffed.

"I can't believe Launchpad would lie to us." Louie said. "And he's supposed to be, like, our cousin or something."

"This is boring!" Dewey growled out loudly.

"I've never known LP to lie." Abby said. "Mr McDuff on the other hand..."

"Quiet, kids. I'm almost through counting." Scrooge said from behind a pile of bills.

"Alright." Huey said. "I'm going to... Go look around the Money Bin."

"Don't touch anything, Lad. My artefacts are all alarmed so I'll know if you do."

"Great." Dewey said. "We're going to look anyway."

"Don't touch anything!" Scrooge shouted at the kids as they all ran out of Scrooge's office.

* * *

Outside, Mrs Talkfaster was filing notes at her desk when the kids burst out of Scrooge's office.

Gyro was also waiting at Mrs Talkfaster's desk with Little Helper and Fenton, both of who wanted to see Scrooge for different reasons, but were told 'Mr McDuff is counting his money'.

As they waited, they began to debate MacBeth.

"If it was, you'd be Banquo." Fenton said.

"Well in that case, you'd be Lady MacDuff." Gyro snapped.

"Rude. I'd be Malcolm."

"Actually, Donald would be Malcolm. You would be Lady MacDuff."

"And Mr McDuff would be Duncan, right?"

"No, Mr McDuff would be MacBeth." Gyro said.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Fenton laughed exaggeratedly. "No, Glomgold would be MacBeth. McDuff would be Duncan."

"Launchpad would be-"

"Launchpad would not be in MacBeth because he's too good and pure for-"

Gyro raised an eyebrow. "Good and pure? I'm sure you mean stupid and gullible."

"Launchpad's a good guy, Gyro."

"He would be Duncan."

"Why would he be Duncan?" Fenton asked. "Launchpad's younger than Mr McDuff."

"He's too trusting. Like Duncan was." Gyro said simply.

"Yeah well, he's got problems." Fenton mumbled.

"Why are you friends with him, Fenton? He's so weird." Gyro asked.

"Because, he's a nice guy, Gyro." Fenton said. "He might be socially inept, but so are we. Launchpad just doesn't know it."

Scrooge opened his office door. "Fenton. You were here first. Get in here."

"Yes, Mr McDuff, Sir." Fenton went into Scrooge's office.

* * *

"Here's where Mr McDuff keeps his most awesome items." Abby said, walking into the museum.

"What. This is awesome!" Huey bounced up and down. "Abby, how did you find this?!"

Abby shrugged. "This isn't my first time following Mr McDuff or my Granny to work. Or Fenton. Or Gyro. Or Mrs Talkfaster. Or Launchpad."

You follow people around?" Louie asked.

"I told you this back when we first met." Abby said. "You saw the notepad."

"That is true." Dewey agreed.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Abby said. She started to walk past the items resting on the little plinths in glass boxes.

When she passed a robot head on the floor, the lightbulb ears and nose lit up, startling the triplets.

"What is that?!" Louie pointed to it.

"Oh that's just Armstrong's head." Abby shrugged. "Armstrong is why nobody trusts Gyro."

"Should I ask..." Dewey began.

"I'd leave it." Abby said. "Alright." She stopped in front of a plinth with a rounded glass case. Inside the case was-

"A dime on a red velvet pillow." Dewey scoffed. "Lame."

"This is the first Dime that your uncle ever earned!" Abby said. "Though I'm sure it's just a replica. He probably keeps the real one with the rest of his coins." She looked down at her watch. "Which he'll be swimming in about now."

"Swimming?" Huey asked skeptically.

"In gold coins?" Dewey laughed. "As if."

"Yeah." Louis agreed. "Our uncle's geriatric. There's no way he swims in coins."

"Oh he does." Abby insisted. "He puts on a one piece swimsuit, dives into the gold coins and them swims around in them."

The boys looked at Abby for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"No. That doesn't happen." Dewey shook his head.

"When you live with Mr McDuff and Launchpad as long as I have, you come to learn that literally anything's possible." Abby said.

* * *

Gyro and Fenton were both in Scrooge's office, babbling in an agitated way. Scrooge rested his face on his desk.

"Beagle Boys!"

"Magica De Spell!"

"Your money!"

"Number One Dime!"

"Embezzlement!"

"Launchpad!"

"Ma Beagle!"

"Escaped prison!"

"Niece called Minima!"

"Rockerbuck!"

"Armstrong!"

"Time off!"

"AI malfunction!"

"Flintheart Glomgold!"

"Your nephew!"

That got Scrooge's attention. He sat bolt upright, almost in panic.

"What about my nephew? Which nephew?"

"I just wanted to get your attention." Gyro said.

"Gyro!" Scrooge shouted.

"For a reason, Mr McDuff." Gyro said. "For a reason. Look... I think I may have made a slight miscalculation with the, um, with the AI."

"Gyro..." Scrooge's tone immediately changed to one of annoyance.

"Launchpad may or may not be in mortal danger."

"Which is it, Gyro?" Scrooge snapped.

"Well, if you've ever heard of Schrödinger's Cat... He both is and isn't-"

"Gyro!"

"Same with Duckworth."

"Answer the question, Gyro!" Scrooge shouted.

Gyro flinched. "By the end of the day, there's a strong chance you'll be at their funerals next week."

"What can we do to prevent it?" Scrooge's tone told Gyro he wasn't to be messed with.

Gyro swallowed hard. "Uh... well... Launchpad could crash his car-"

Scrooge snorted. "There's a high chance he'll do that anyway."

"If the car doesn't go on self drive first." Gyro finished.

"Oh you-"

"I know, Mr McDuff, but this AI wasn't my invention this time."

A large 'Ha' escaped Fenton's lips. He put his hand over his mouth quickly.

"Fenton. You hang out in Gyro's lab. What's he been doing that's going to murder my boy and my butler?"

"His AI was untested." Fenton said. "Remember the PEP?"

Scrooge put his face in his hand. "Gyro. You didn't."

"I didn't?" Gyro shrugged nervously.

"Och. You did." Scrooge sat down in his chair. He slumped down and put his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Gyro, but if your inventions keep failing like this, I have no choice but to pull all my financial backing."

"No!" Gyro shouted. "No, Mr McDuff, there's no need for extremes like that. Fenton... Fenton and I can stop them!"

"You can stop a car and a limo from destroying Duckburg and murdering my butler and my boy?"

"Uh... Yes!" Fenton agreed hastily. "Yes, we can do it!"

"See, Mr McDuff?" Gyro chuckled nervously. "It'll all be fine!"

Scrooge let out a low growl. "See to it that it is. Now get out of my office the pair of you, before any harm comes to my employees or my cars!"

"Yes, Mr McDuff, sir!"

"Right away, Mr McDuff!"

Fenton and Gyro rushed out of Scrooge's office, ignoring the triplets and Abby who were standing outside.

"Launchpad's going to die?!" Abby whined. "Oh no. No no no!"

Dewey took off his blue baseball cap in respect. "And I was just starting to like him."

"You don't understand! LP-he's like my brother." Abby said. "Huey, Louie, Dewey, we have to save him!"

"I don't-I don't know how to stop a rogue robot car." Louie said.

"I don't know either..." Huey said.

"I get the feeling there's a 'but' coming." Dewey said. He put his cap back on.

"Wait." Louie said. A small smile flashed across his lips. "I know what you're implying."

"The Junior Woodchuck Guide Book!" Louie and Huey said together.

"Of course!" Abby took off her backpack. "Why didn't I think of it?!" She opened the bag and emptied the contents by holding it upside down.

Various items spilled out including a map of Duckburg, her notebook, Quacky the duck plushie, feminine items, binoculars, a compass, rope, a pocketknife and the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book.

"You're a Junior Woodchuck?" Dewey asked. "But you're a girl!"

"And I'm a Junior Woodchuck." Abby said assertively, picking the book up. She opened up the book and began flipping through.

Huey and Louie moved to the sides of her to get a better look.

"Robotics... Robotics... Robotics..." Abby mumbled. "Ah! Here!" She pressed a finger for the page. "According to the Junior Woodchuck Guide Book, water can ruin certain robots. Make them non-functional."

"Would that be the case with the evil robot cars?" Huey asked.

"Gyro would know!" Louie said enthusiastically. "Come on! Let's go ask him!"

* * *

"Good day, Mr McQuick." The car said.

"You already said that, Cari, I'm driving you already." Launchpad chuckled.

"And you will continue to drive me." Cari said.

"Yyyyeah..." Launchpad nodded slowly. "To Mr McDuff's Money Bin."

"If you do not continue to drive me, I will be forced to take control." Cari said.

"Yeah. Good one, Cari." Launchpad said.

"And terminate your life."

"Cari." Launchpad said sternly.

"Mr McQuick. I will terminate your life if you do not co-operate with my demands."

"Fun's over, Cari." Launchpad reached over to the box to turn the AI off.

"I would not do that if I were you." Cari the AI swerved the car. "I will terminate you."

"Are you?!" Launchpad screamed in panic. "Oh-"

* * *

Dewey, Huey, Abby and Louie arrived at Gyro's house and lab. Abby pounded on Gyro's front door.

"Gyro!" Abby called out. "Gyro!"

Fenton opened the door. "Abby. What's... Up?"

"Fenton, is Gyro here?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Fenton nodded. "Yeah. Let me just-GYRO!" He shouted.

Gyro rushed to the door. "Abby. Louie. Huey. Dewey." He greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"That AI you made in Launchpad's and Duckworth's cars." Huey said. "What's the weakness?"

"Well, I suppose if you chop it up-"

"Gyro," Louie began, "what about water?"

"I suppose water could-but it's rained since I installed it."

"Inside, Gyro." Fenton scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Wow. For a genius, you're really not that smart."

Gyro grunted. "Well, I suppose it's possible. If you get inside. And if you get in touch with Launchpad-"

"He carries a phone." Dewey said.

"Yeah, but he never charges it." Abby said. "Or puts credit on it."

"Then we have to save him!" Huey put his hand to his hip and pointed his other finger to the sky. "And Duckworth." He hastily added. "Come on!"

"So where would the car be?" Louie asked.

"Try the Mansion." Dewey said.

"Money Bin!" Abby said.

"I got a better idea-Abby and I go to the Money Bin." Huey began. "Dewey and Louie go to the Mansion."

"One." Louie counted.

"Two." Huey counted.

"Three." Dewey counted.

"Split!" They shouted.

Louie ran in one direction with Dewey at his heels.

Huey grabbed Abby's wrist and they both started running to the other direction.

* * *

At the Mansion, Dewey and Louie found Duckworth about to climb into the limo.

"Duckworth! No!" Louie shouted.

"Master Louie. Master Dewey. I really must collect your uncle from his Money Bin-"

"No, you really mustn't!" Lokie came to a stop in front of Duckworth.

As did Dewey, who put his hands on his thighs, bending down to catch his breath. "Jeez." He panted. He lifted his head. "Oh-don't... Duckworth! AI... Evil... Will... Kill you!" He said between panted.

"Yeah, according to Gyro... That AI that he installed is evil." Lokie said. "And will try to murder you."

Duckworth raised his eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"

"Huey and Abby are off looking for Launchpad-do you have your phone?" Louie asked.

Duckworth, still stunned, handed Louie his cell phone.

"Thanks, Duckworth." Louie said as he snatched the phone. He looked through Duckworth's phone until he found a number.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Louie shouted. "Duckworth is okay-we're still looking for Launchpad! Okay, bye!" He paused briefly. "This is Louie, of course! And Dewey!" He quickly tossed the phone back to Duckworth.

"Dewey!" Louie shouted.

Dewey nodded and ran in an exhausted manner towards the garden hose. He pulled it as he ran towards the limo. He pointed the hose inside the car at the AI box.

"You cannot destroy me, Deuteronomy Dirk." The AI said.

"Dewey!" Louie shouted in an irritated tone. "You forgot to put the hose on!" He ran to the tap and turned the hose on.

"Right, thanks!" Dewey dug his heels in the ground as the water jet came out, surprising him.

"You... You... CAN'T destroy ME!" The AI box said. The more water that was blasted on it, the more distorted the sound was.

Dewey raised his hand in the air and gave a thumbs up signal to his brother.

Louie stopped the flow of water.

Dewey dropped the dribbling hose to the ground. "I think it's... Dead?"

"You can't kill Artificial Intelligence." Duckworth said. "But you can stop it."

"Right." Louie crawled inside the wet car and tapped the AI box, which sprang apart on the third tap. "Definitely destroyed."

"Come on, Louie." Dewey said. "We have to find Launchpad."

"And Huey and Abby." Louie added.

"Them too!" Dewey said loudly.

* * *

Across town, Huey and Abby were up a tree. Huey was looking through Abby's binoculars for any sign of Launchpad or his brothers.

"Abby! I see Launchpad!" Huey shouted.

"Way ahead of you!" Abby had tied herself up to the tree with rope as if to jump down.

"Abby! No!" Huey dropped the binoculars and grabbed onto Abby as she jumped down.

"Huey! Let go!" Abby growled. "I'm saving my non-biological, sort of adopted brother!" She took the knife and cut the rope, just as she was about to land on the car.

The two made impact on the car.

* * *

"Cari, what was that?" Launchpad asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Launchpad." Cari said aggressively.

* * *

"Darn. I need to go back for my bag." Huey said.

The car began to swerve and Abby gripped onto the open sun roof. "Huey! Hang onto my waist!" She hissed loudly.

"Gladly!" Huey gripped on for dear life.

"Right. I'm going to slide into the sun roof. Do you have the water?" Abby asked.

"Uh... About that..." Huey said innocently.

Abby let out a low growl. "You're coming with me."

"Wait, what?!" Huey panicked.

Before she could answer, Abby had pulled herself into a position so that she was going to fall headfirst into the sunroof.

Huey clenched his jaw and held onto Abby a bit tighter.

Abby simply took a breath and let herself fall, taking Huey with her at the side.

"Cari, I heard it again!" Launchpad said in worry.

Abby looked up to see Launchpad had his hands on the wheel, trying to control the car. She looked down and saw Launchpad's untouched coffee that her grandmother made each morning.

You. Coffee. Throw. AI. Boom. She signed in choppy sign language.

Huey nodded and picked up the coffee as carefully and quietly as he could.

Me. Stab. AI. Boom. Abby signed again, taking out her pocketknife again. You. First.

Huey nodded and tried to keep his panicked breathing under control.

Abby crouched behind Launchpad's seat and gave a thumbs up to Huey.

Huey stood up from behind the passenger seat and threw the coffee at the AI box.

"My coffee!" Launchpad spluttered.

"You will not destroy me with coffee, Hubert Dirk." Cari said.

Abby lunged from behind Launchpad's seat and shouted as she repeatedly plunged her knife into the box. Wires began to poke out. Abby, taking advantage, began to tug at the wires. She used her knife to prise open the box.

Huey watched on with wife eyes on the back seat.

"Abby! What are you doing?!" Launchpad said, glancing back at the young girl from time to time.

"Saving you from Gyro's evil AI!" Abby pulled out the motherboard and the car went back under Launchpad's control.

"Thanks, Abby, but I had it under control-"

"Tree!" Huey shouted.

* * *

Fenton and Gyro ran to the Money Bin together, where Scrooge was standing outside.

"We've found a way to destroy the AI!" Gyro said.

"Yeah, we-"

"Don't bother." Scrooge said. "It seems Launchpad already found a way."

Launchpad opened the car door and walked out, dazed, but otherwise unhurt.

Huey and Abby followed.

"Mr McDee-it wasn't me." Launchpad argued.

"I know, I know." Scrooge said. "This time, it was Gyro's fault-"

"No, Mr McDee, it was the kids." Launchpad said. "The kids-Huey and Abby. They were the ones who defeated Cari."

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. "Cari?"

"Gyro's HAL 9000 thing." Launchpad said. "I called it Cari because it was in a car."

"How original." Scrooge muttered.

"They used that coffee I never drink." Launchpad said. "And somehow broke into the car using rope-" he pointed to the rope still tied around Abby's waist. "And a knife."

"Rope and a knife, eh?" Scrooge chuckled. "It seems that Junior Woodchucks are doing wonders for you, Abigail."

"Yes, Mr McDuff." Abby nodded.

"You don't have to call me that." Scrooge said. "You would make a fine adventurer some day... Abby."

Abby blinked. In all her time at the mansion, all eight years, she'd never once heard Scrooge call her Abby. "But what do I call you, Mr McDuff?"

Scrooge hummed thoughtfully. "You can call me... Uncle Scrooge."

"You mean...!" Abby bounced up and down excitedly.

Scrooge nodded and smiled. "Aye. You're officially an an unofficial member of the McDuff family."

"Aww." Launchpad wiped a tear from his eye. "Just like me."

A car parked up by the Money Bin and Louie and Dewey ran out of it.

"Uncle Scrooge! Uncle Scrooge!" They called out.

Duckworth opened the door and stepped out with gravitas.

"Louie! Dewey!" Scrooge said. "Are you alright?" He turned to his butler. "Are you alright, Duckworth?"

"Yes, Mr McDuff, Sir, I am 'alright'." Duckworth said with a brief nod. "I would not have been if not for Masters Dewey and Louie. But they did destroy your limousine, Sir, in destroying the evil AI."

Scrooge looked at all of the children in front of him. "Right. I've made my decision." He said in a harsh tone.

The kids exchanged worried glances.

"It seems I have no choice but to... Take all of you on my McDuff adventure next week."

"WOO-HOO!" The children and Launchpad cheered as loud as they could.

Scrooge put his hands over his ears, as did Gyro and Fenton. Scrooge turned to face them. "And as for you two..." He began.

"Yes, Mr McDuff..." Gyro flinched.

"You are to pay to have my car and limo fixed at a reputable mechanic!" Scrooge shouted.

"Yes, Sir!" Fenton nodded furiously. "Will do that now! Come on Gyro!"

The two slunk away and Scrooge turned to his 'family'.

"Where to for our first adventure then?" He asked.

* * *

That night, at Gyro's lab, Gyro was labouring away at a white panel.

"Right, Fenton, give me a Philips Head screwdriver."

"No problem." Fenton gave Gyro his requested tool. "How's the, uh... Thing doing?" He asked. "Not quite sure what to call it."

"Neither am I, Fenton." Gyro admitted. "But once it's done, nobody will ever think of me as that stupid 'Gadget Man' ever again. They'll see that I am more than an inventor. That I can do something worthwhile-after Armstrong."

"I hope it works out for you, Gyro." Fenton said earnestly.

"Oh, it will, Fenton." Gyro said casually. "This time, the robot will have a human brain."

Fenton frowned. "Ooookaayy..."

Gyro turned on his stool. "Yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. If the ending to the three part-pilot seems a bit bad, it's because I've come down with a serious case of the flu. Okay. It's not serious. It's just kinda painful and inconvenient because of the feeling hot and cold at the same time thing.  
> Webby has feminine products for a reason that will become apparent later. But because we are a spoiler heavy society, she's going though puberty and has done from a young age. She acts like a kid because she sort of missed out on being a kid. She acts like an adult because her body tells her she is one. It's a confusing time for her, especially because none of her friends are in puberty yet.  
> Minima is Magica De Spell's Niece. She may or may not make an appearance.  
> I have a full plan of 'episodes' for this story, some of which are already either written or half written. Here they are and who they will be centred around;  
> Let's Go to Disneyland!: Triplets focused 'episode'.  
> Donald's Friends: Donald focused 'episode'.  
> Time Off: Launchpad, Fenton and Gyro focused 'episode'.  
> The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan: Scrooge focused 'episode'.  
> Blathering Blatherskite: Fenton focused 'episode'.  
> Grounded: Launchpad focused 'episode'.  
> Scrooge's Dime: Scrooge focused 'episode'.  
> Launchpad's Family: Launchpad focused 'episode'.  
> The Djinni of the Lamp: Donald focused 'episode'.  
> Trouble: Huey focused 'episode'.  
> Terra Firmians: Mrs Beasley focused 'episode'.  
> The Fountain of Youth: Scrooge focused 'episode'.  
> The Mystery of Hortense McDuff: Triplets focused 'episode'.  
> Badge Collecting: Abby focused 'episode'.  
> Gone Loopy Gone: Launchpad focused 'episode'.  
> Back to the Klondike: Scrooge focused 'episode'.  
> Della's Return: Triplets focused 'episode'.  
> There will also be a Christmas 'episode'.  
> Scrooge's Christmas Carol: Scrooge focused 'episode'.  
> And the reasons I'm calling them ''episodes', is that the chapters will sort of be self contained, but have a longer reaching arc, like a TV series. Have fun guessing what they'll be about!  
> I should say right now that I've only seen the pilot for the new DuckTales reboot. A few of the stories are based on the old DuckTales, a few are based on the comics and a few are ones I've thought up myself. The new DuckTales isn't out in my country yet, so... No spoilers!  
> See if you can catch all the Easter eggs and references!


	4. Let's Go to Disneyland!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrooge takes the kids to Disneyland, apparently for the triplets' birthday, but does he have an ulterior motive?

"Launchpad, Lad, have you got everything?" Scrooge asked.

"Yeah, I think so, Mr McDee." Launchpad nodded.

"Good. Get into the car and wait for me and the boys." Scrooge said.

"I'm coming too, right, Uncle Scrooge?" Abby asked.

"Of course, Abby." Scrooge said. "You can come along."

"Where-um-where exactly are we going, Uncle Scrooge?" Abby asked.

"It's Huey, Louie and Dewey's birthday on the seventeenth." Scrooge began. "They will be turning twelve. So before they get all ruined by puberty, I'm taking them to Disneyland."

"Oh wow, that's so... Out of character." Abby frowned slightly. "What are you really going for, Uncle Scrooge? Is the treasure in the Pirates of the Caribbean ride real or something?"

"No." Scrooge shook his head. "But there's something that I have to get from Snow White, if you know what I mean."

Abby thought deeply. "Do you want her tiara, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Not necessarily Snow White, Abby, but... Let's just say I need to collect something from Disneyland."

"Is it money?" Abby asked. "It's money, isn't it? Do you own Disneyland?"

"No, I don't own Disneyland." Scrooge said. "Disney own Disneyland."

"And you don't work for Disney."

"I work for McDuff Enterprises." Scrooge paused. "I own McDuff Enterprises!"

"Oh!" Abby bounced on her toes. "You want to do a deal with Disney to like..."

"Abby."

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Be quiet."

Abby simply nodded.

"Mr McDee!" Launchpad called out. "Come on!"

"In a minute, Launchpad!" Scrooge called back.

"The boys are here!" Launchpad shouted.

"Come on, Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey shouted.

"Yeah! We wanna get there today!" Louie shouted.

"It's a long ride from Calisota to Anaheim!" Huey shouted.

"Yes, yes, we're coming!" Scrooge called out. "Keep your pants on!"

Mrs Beasley approached Abby as she and Scrooge were walking to the car and pulled her aside.

"Here, Abby. I packed everything you need for a two day vacation." She said, holding up a backpack.

"Thanks, Granny." Abby took the bag and held around her grandmother. She pulled away after a few seconds. "Does it have my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook? My flashlight? Tweezers? My knife? A medical kit? My big girl stuff? More clothes? Quacky?"

Mrs Beasley chuckled. "Yes, Abby. It has all you need. But not the knife. You don't need a knife."

Abby hummed sceptically. "Yeah. I won't need it."

"Have fun, Abby." Mrs Beasley said. "And be safe. You know how Launchpad drives." She added quietly.

"Oh yeah." Abby pulled a face. "I'll... Try. Bye, Granny!"

Abby hugged her grandmother once again. As Launchpad honked the horn of Scrooge's car, Abby let go of Mrs Beasley and ran to the car, Louie and Huey helping her in and Dewey taking her backpack.

Once all four children were buckled in their seats, Launchpad backed the car up the driveway.

Mrs Beasley waved to the family as Duckworth left the mansion to see the family off. Abby rolled the car window down. "By Granny! Bye Duckworth!" She shouted excitedly.

Launchpad drove off, rather erratically and hastily.

"Disneyland, here we come!" Abby squealed.

"It isn't going to go well, is it, Duckworth?" Mrs Beasley asked with a sigh.

"No." Duckworth answered simply. "I daresay it will not, Mrs Beasley."

"Launchpad's going to crash the car, isn't he?"

"Yes. Mr McQuick will probably end up crashing Mr McDuff's prized vehicle." Duckworth agreed. "As usual."

Mrs Beasley nodded. "Uh huh. As usual."

* * *

At Disneyland, Launchpad parked the car in the parking lot, badly. He ended up hitting another car at the front.

"Oh. Dang." Launchpad muttered.

"Dang indeed." Scrooge said, disapprovingly. "You're going to have to wait at the car to exchange insurance details."

"And miss Disneyland?"

"Yes." Scrooge said sternly. "You're missing Disneyland!"

"But that's not fair, Uncle Scrooge!" Huey protested. "It's not Launchpad's fault he's stupid!"

"Launchpad isn't stupid." Scrooge said. "He's just a bad driver." He opened the passenger door and got out of the car to inspect the damage.

"Don't listen to him, kids." Launchpad said. "I am stupid." He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a notepad and a pen.

Abby opened the back door and jumped out. She dragged her backpack with her.

The triplets followed her out.

"Uncle Scrooge, how bad is it?" Louie asked.

"The other car is worse." Scrooge said. "I am not looking forward to paying that off."

"Poor Launchpad." Dewey muttered.

"He's stupid. He's a terrible driver and a worse pilot. But he's my boy." Scrooge said.

Launchpad got out of the car with a handwritten note. "How's this look, Mr McDee?"

Scrooge snatched the note from him and scanned it over. "It's fine. Now wait with the car."

"What if they come back at the end of the day?"

"What if they don't?"

"What if they're staying at the hotel? I've left my cell number-"

"But you never answer it."

"Mr McDee, please-"

"Launchpad. Take responsibility for your crashes." Scrooge shoved the note back into Launchpad's hand. "Come on kids. We're going to Disneyland."

The kids cheered and followed Scrooge through the parking lot.

"O-Okay..." Launchpad said meekly. "I guess I'll just wait here then." He sat down on the front of the car, causing the alarm to go off. He sighed.

* * *

"Don't say your Uncle Scrooge never gets you anything." Scrooge said smugly inside the park.

"But you didn't even pay." Dewey said.

"You don't have to pay when it's business, Dewey."

"What business?" Dewey asked.

"Important business." Scrooge replied.

"So what are we doing today?" Huey asked. "Because I vote for the Tea Cups."

"Eww. No." Louie shook his head. "Remember how Dewey barfed the last time?"

"Ugh, yeah." Huey groaned. "Peter Pan then?"

Abby opened her guidemap. "Maybe we should go to Adventureland first. To do the Jungle Cruise."

"Alright." Scrooge agreed. "You go to Adventureland. I've got business to do-"

"Uncle Scrooge..." Louie folded his arms. "You know Huey, Dewey and I are only eleven, right? And Abby-Abby's ten."

"Yes."

"Well park rules state that you can't let any kid under fourteen walk around without an adult or someone over fourteen." Dewey said.

"Oh yeah." Scrooge chuckled nervously. "That's why I brought Launchpad."

"I thought you brought him because he was your illegitimate son or something." Louie shrugged.

"He's not my biological son!" Scrooge snapped. "I was his legal guardian."

"And now you care about him?" Huey pressed.

"Scrooge McDuff only cares about money." He said.

"Mmmm right." Abby muttered. "We all know that's not true."

"What was that, Abby?" Scrooge asked.

"I said hurry up, I want to go on the Jungle Cruise." Abby lied.

"That's what I thought you said." Scrooge sighed. "Fine. Jungle Cruise. Let's go."

"Wait, Uncle Scrooge, you don't think Launchpad will be bored?"

"Better he wait there than crash Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes." Abby said. "Or capsize them."

"I don't think they're open today, Abby." Huey said.

"He'd find something else to crash though." Dewey said.

Everyone else mumbled in agreement.

"Right. Shall we just go and do the Jungle Cruise?" Scrooge asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Abby bounced on her toes. "Jungle Cruise!"

* * *

Scrooge and the kids walked into the hotel lobby that evening, all five in a good mood. Launchpad, who had been waiting for them, rose from his chair and approached them.

"Whoa, LP, what happened to your face?" Abby asked, her happy mood falling away and being replaced with concern.

"Oh this?" Launchpad grazed his fingertips over his swollen, purple cheek and black eye. "It's nothing, Abby. Don't worry."

Scrooge put his hand on Launchpad's shoulder. "Lad, what happened?"

"The uh... The owner of the car I hit punched me in the face." Launchpad said.

"Why?"

"Because I hit their car."

Scrooge shook his head. "That's unreasonable."

"I know." Launchpad said. He turned his attention to the kids. "So how was Disneyland?"

"Disneyland was great, Launchpad." Louie said. "We went on the Jungle Cruise and Splash Mountain-"

"We also went on the Winnie the Pooh ride at Abby's insistence." Dewey said. "She also insisted on Alice in Wonderland and the Snow White ride."

"Dewey insisted on the Indiana Jones ride and Pirates of the Caribbean." Abby said.

"Well, Louie wanted to go on the stupid little Finding Nemo Submarine ride!" Dewey said.

"And Huey insisted on meeting Princess Aurora!" Louie snapped.

"No fair! You wanted to do Star Tours and threw a hissy fit when we had to leave." Huey said.

"Kids! Please!" Scrooge pleaded. "Behave. People are looking."

"Yeah, I'll take you guys on whatever you want to do tomorrow. And Abby, it's the triplets' birthday tomorrow. So just... Go along." Launchpad said with a slight shrug.

"Yes, LP." Abby said. She scuffed her toes on the floor.

"Right. Shall we go to our room?" Scrooge asked.

* * *

Launchpad opened the door to the room and walked in.

Scrooge and the kids followed.

"Uh, Mr McDee... Will this room be big enough for all six of us?" Launchpad asked, looking at the two double beds.

"Yes, of course it will." Scrooge said. "Launchpad, you and I will be sharing a bed and Abby and the triplets will be in another."

Abby put her hand up. "Actually, Uncle Scrooge, I'd prefer to share a bed with you and Launchpad. Then the boys can have their own bed. And I don't think Dewey likes me all that much."

"Very well, Abby." Scrooge agreed. "Three to a bed. Seems fair."

"Why do Huey, Louie and I have to share a bed?" Dewey complained. "We already had to share an overbooked, over cramped womb-"

"That was twelve years ago, Lad. You three are sharing that bed." Scrooge said. "I'm not paying for another room."

"Because you're too cheap to." Dewey mumbled.

"Mind your manners, Dewey." Scrooge said coolly. "I didn't have to bring any of you along today. I could have just left you at the mansion. Be thankful for what you have because there's no way I-or even your Uncle Donald-could afford to go to Disneyland at your age."

A silence fell over the room.

"I appreciate it, Uncle Scrooge." Abby said in a small voice.

"Aye." Scrooge nodded and patted Abby's head. "I know you do, Abby darling."

"Even though you're like a hundred and Disneyland wasn't a thing then." Abby said.

"Watch it." Scrooge snapped.

"I appreciate it too, Mr McDee." Launchpad said. "I mean... I know you've taken me before, but-"

"What?!" Cries came from all three triplets.

"But," Launchpad said over them, "I still appreciate that, well, you didn't have to take me, and you did. So yeah."

"Remember, Launchpad, I had business back then." Scrooge said. "Just as I do now. No more crashing. You have to look after the kids so I can actually get to do my business."

"Yes, Mr McDee."

"Good. All of you, get ready for bed."

Dewey put his hand halfway up, but pulled it down again quickly. "Um... Uncle Scrooge?"

"Yes, Dewey?"

"How do we do that when there's only here and a bathroom and there's six of us?"

"Uh-well-that's what sharing is for, Dewey." Scrooge said.

"But you never share, Mr McDee." Launchpad said.

"Shut up, Launchpad." Scrooge said calmly.

* * *

That night, everyone else had gone to sleep, but Abby was left awake. Mainly because the two men in bed with her were snorers. Abby lay curled up in herself at the foot of the bed, trying to ignore the snoring, but failing miserably. Even the triplets were asleep.

Abby slipped out of bed and crept to the bathroom, putting the light on there. She was so bored, she was willing to sit on the toilet and play Snake on Scrooge's phone until she felt sleepy. After all, Scrooge hadn't got a new phone in years-probably even before she was born.

Rather than playing Snake however, Abby decided to sneak out of the hotel room to see if anything interesting was happening in the lobby. And so she did. She put the light out in the bathroom, and crept out. She was careful to open the hotel door slowly and quietly, letting it close behind her softly.

Just as she began to walk down the hall, she patted her pocket for the key and... Her eyes opened wide in panic and her heart pounded in her chest. There was no key to be found.

* * *

The next morning, the triplets were jumping all over Scrooge and Launchpad, screaming about their birthday.

"Uncle Scrooge! Uncle Scrooge!"

"What did you get us for our birthday, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Did you know it's our birthday, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Birthday! Birthday!"

"Is Uncle Donald coming?"

"Did he get leave from the Navy?"

"Is that what our birthday surprise is?"

"Uncle Scrooge, do you know where our mother is?"

"Did you tell her she's a bad mom?"

"Could we? That would be an awesome present!"

"Shut up!" Scrooge bellowed. "Where's Abby?"

"She must be in the bathroom, Mr McDee." Launchpad said groggily. "I'll go check now." He yawned and then hauled himself out of bed, dragging himself over to the bathroom. He put his hand on the door handle and pushed it open. "See? She's right-"

"She's not there, Launchpad." Scrooge said.

"Do you think Launchpad is magic?" Huey asked.

"Oh." Launchpad muttered. "Uh... I don't know where she is."

"Could she have been abducted by aliens?" Louie asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dewey said.

"Dewey, don't talk like that. Louie, aliens don't exist." Scrooge said sternly.

"That we know of." Louie said quietly.

"And Huey, Launchpad isn't magic." Scrooge got out of bed. "Abby's missing. I'll call front desk. Launchpad, you go and look for her."

"Where?"

"It's a big hotel." Scrooge said. "So everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Launchpad groaned. "But, Mr McDee-"

"Everywhere." Scrooge stressed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going." Launchpad picked up his bomber jacket that was draped over the chair. He put it on and slipped on his boots before walking out the door.

"Launchpad, wait!" Scrooge cried out.

Launchpad poked his head back in hopefully. "Yes, Mr McDee?"

"Take Huey with you."

"What?!" Huey shook his head. "No, Uncle Scrooge, it's my birthday!"

"And I have to get business sorted today." Scrooge said.

"What business is it exactly, Uncle Scrooge?"

"Well, Louie, it's a major deal between McDuff Enterprises robotics division-"

"So Gyro Gearloose." Dewey muttered.

"And Disney Imagineering." Scrooge explained. "Gyro's made some breakthroughs in robotics, so I'm selling off the patents to Disney Imagineering."

"Not Little Helper, right?" Huey asked.

"No. Gyro hasn't even patented that thing." Scrooge said. "Now go on, Huey. Go and help Launchpad find Abby."

"I'm going, Uncle Scrooge." Huey sighed.

* * *

Abby was downstairs in the breakfast area, heaping sugar onto her cornflakes. By that point, they were mostly sugar than cornflakes.

"Hey, little girl." One of the hotel staff greeted. "Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"They died." Abby said casually, dumping another spoon of sugar onto the cereal.

"Oh." The staffer was taken aback as she had not been expecting that answer. "Who-um is looking after you?"

"My Granny." Abby said.

"And where is she?"

"Duckburg."

"I see." The staffer said. "Well, my name is Amy. Would you like to come with me while I call the cops?"

Abby stopped what she was doing and turned to Amy the staffer. "Why would you do that?"

"I just thought-"

"That I'd been kidnapped or something?" Abby asked. "Well, no. I'm here with my Uncle Scrooge, my friends Huey, Louie and Dewey and my brother Launchpad. We're not related. But he's my brother."

"Why are you alone?"

"I wanted to go to the bathroom and got locked out of my hotel room." Abby lied.

"How did that happen?"

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Lady, haven't you ever opened the wrong door in the middle of the night?"

"We-uh-well, I-I-I su-suppose I-I have." Amy spluttered.

"We can't all be Stephen Hawking." Abby said sarcastically.

"Abby!"

Abby turned to the voice and saw Launchpad-it was hard to miss him, he was so tall-on the other side of the dining area with Huey.

"Launchpad! Huey!" Abby shouted happily. She abandoned her bowl of cereal and ran over to them. She threw her arms around Launchpad, who hugged her back.

"Abby, we all were so worried." Launchpad said. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"I opened the wrong door and got locked out." Abby lied. "I opened the hotel room door when I meant to open the bathroom door."

"Hey, it's an easy mistake to make."

"Says the guy who's got the attention span of a goldfish." Huey muttered.

"Right. Let's go back to the room." Launchpad said. "Get dressed. We kind of stick out here like this."

Launchpad had a point. The three of them were in their pyjamas.

"Uncle Scrooge, Louie and Dewey are up in the room." Huey said. "And if I know Dewey, he's probably ranting about how because he's the youngest triplet, he has the worst name."

"What is it?" Launchpad asked.

"Deuteronomy." Huey said.

"Yikes. That is bad." Launchpad said.

"Hey, Launchpad, when's your birthday?" Huey asked.

"September twenty-third." Launchpad replied. "And I'll be twenty-five next."

"Oh wow. You're really old then." Huey commented.

"I'm not that old-"

"We're twelve. You're twenty-four. You're double our age." Huey shrugged. "You're old."

Launchpad opened the door to the hotel room and Abby was first inside.

"Abby, darlin', are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Scrooge." Abby said. "Better than Launchpad's eye"

Launchpad winced slightly and brought his fingers up to his face. Yep. Still swollen and painful. But at least he could see out of his eye today, so he hadn't noticed it was still injured.

"Alright. Well... You're going to stick with Launchpad for today since he's the closest thing I've brought here to a responsible adult." Scrooge said.

"Responsible adult." Launchpad sniffled. "Aw, Mr McDee, you're gonna make me cry."

Scrooge rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Get dressed. We're going in half an hour. I have to make my meeting."

* * *

 

Back inside the park, the triplets and Abby were there with Launchpad, rather than Scrooge.

"I wish Uncle Scrooge hadn't just abandoned us here with Launchpad." Huey said.

"I just wonder what he's doing with Gyro's inventions." Louie said.

"Gyro's got to be getting the money, right?" Dewey asked.

"I don't know." Huey said. "I don't think he is. I mean, Uncle Scrooge is pretty cheap."

"Pretty?" Louie and Dewey chorused.

"More like 'very'." Dewey said.

"You wanna get out of here?" Huey asked. "See what Uncle Scrooge is doing?"

"Yep." Dewey said.

"And leave Launchpad and Abby?" Louie asked.

The triplets hung behind Abby and Launchpad and hid inside a nearby shop.

"Let's go." Dewey said.

Huey and Louie nodded and the triplets ran in the opposite direction to Abby and Launchpad.

* * *

"What do you think, little buddies?" Launchpad asked. He turned around and the triplets were not behind him. He looked around. They weren't in any direction. "Ah crap."

* * *

"So where do you think Uncle Scrooge is?" Louie asked.

"Uh... he said something about Snow White." Dewey said.

"So where's Snow White?" Huey asked.

Dewey took a park map from his jeans pocket and unfolded it. "Alright. We're in Adventureland. Snow White is in Fantasyland. The best way to get there is through Frontierland and past the Shooting Exposition."

"Then let's go!" Louie exclaimed.

* * *

"So, with this new technology, you'd be able to-"

Scrooge's boardroom meeting was interrupted by his ringing cell phone. He took his phone from his coat pocket and turned it off.

"I'm sorry about that. Now where were we?"

Scrooge's phone began ringing again and Scrooge chuckled nervously. He looked to see who was calling him-Launchpad.

"I'm sorry. I have to get this. I left my pilot in charge of my nephews. And my pilot's an idiot." Scrooge stood up and walked out of the room to answer the phone.

He sighed. "What do you want, Launchpad?" He asked.

" _Uh... It's about the triplets_." Launchpad said. " _How old are they_?"

"Twelve today." Scrooge answered.

" _Which one wears which colour_?"

"Huey wears red. Louie wears green. And Dewey wears blue."

" _And what about_ -"

"Launchpad is this going anywhere?" Scrooge asked irritatedly. 'Because I'm in the middle of a boardroom meeting here."

" _Yeah. The uh._.."

" _Let me tell him_."

"Abby?" Scrooge asked in surprise. He hadn't expected Abby to some to the phone.

" _The triplets are missing_." She said.

"What?!" Scrooge shouted.

" _Sorry, Mr McDee_." Launchpad said sheepishly.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Scrooge shouted. "I knew it! I-"

"Mr McDuff?" One of the business men poked his head out of the room. "Are you okay?"

Scrooge hung up the phone. "I'm afraid I have to go now." He said.

"Then you will not sell your technology to us." The businessman said.

"My nephews are missing. Family comes first." Scrooge said. He walked away.

* * *

In the park, Launchpad was sitting on a bench with Abby sitting next to him, kicking her legs.

Launchpad jumped to his feet as soon as he saw Scrooge. "Mr McDee!"

"Launchpad. Where are my boys?"

"Missing, Mr McDee."

"How did you lose them?"

"They were behind me one second." Launchpad said. "Then they weren't."

"In other words, you let your ADHD get the better of you and you lost my boys." Scrooge growled. "I have to find them."

"I'll help too, Mr McDee-"

"You've done quite enough damage for today, Launchpad." Scrooge said.

Launchpad shrunk down in his bomber jacket and put his hands in the pockets.

"Aw, Uncle Scrooge, let LP help." Abby said, sliding down from the bench. "He found me earlier."

"He also lost you earlier."

"But Uncle Scrooge-"

"Abby. Come with me. I don't trust Launchpad alone with you." Scrooge said.

Abby dutifully plodded along to Scrooge's side. She looked back at Launchpad and noted how sad he looked. "Sorry, LP." She said.

Launchpad shrugged. "It's no problem, Abby." He sighed dejectedly.

"Come along now, Abby." Scrooge said.

Abby took one last look at Launchpad before following Scrooge down Main Street USA.

* * *

 

"We're here to see Snow White." Louie said.

"You look a little young to be walking around Disneyland by yourselves." The cast member noted.

"Uh..." Louie, Huey and Dewey shared a glance and took off running back towards Frontierland.

"That was close." Dewey said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get to Snow White now?" Huey asked.

"We gotta sneak past the guard somehow." Louie said.

"They're called cast members." Huey said.

"But they're guarding the princess." Louie reasoned. "So they're guards."

"Maybe there's something in the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook." Dewey suggested.

"Good idea, Dewey." Louie said, taking his bag from his shoulder and opening it.

"Boys!" Launchpad shouted. "Everyone's looking for you!"

"Oh no! It's Launchpad!" The triplets exclaimed. They began to run away, but Launchpad was too fast for them.

Launchpad managed to catch Dewey and Huey by their backpacks, accidentally letting Louie keep running.

"Louie!" Launchpad shouted.

"You let him get away!" Dewey shouted.

"I've only got two hands!" Launchpad said.

"Now he's lost!" Huey said.

"You boys were already lost!"

"And now Louie's super lost!" Huey said. "Besides, we were doing fine on our own!"

"Yeah! We were going to see Snow White!" Dewey said.

"Snow White?" Launchpad let go of their backpacks.

"Yeah, Snow White." Huey frowned slightly.

"Why Snow White?" Launchpad asked.

"Abby said that Uncle Scrooge wanted to do business with Snow White." Huey said.

"About robotics or something." Dewey said. "We wanted to make sure Gyro got a fair deal for his... thingamabobs."

"Oh." Launchpad nodded. "Right. So where is Louie?"

"I don't know." Huey said. "Gone to Snow White or something."

"This is really going to suck." Launchpad sighed.

"What is?" Dewey asked.

"Finding Mr McDee and telling him I found you two, but lost Louie."

"Oh yeah." Huey agreed. "That is going to suck."

* * *

 

Louie looked back to see if Launchpad was pursuing him, but unexpectedly crashed to the floor.

"Watch where you're-Louie?"

Louie looked up to see his Uncle Scrooge looking down at him. He smiled sheepishly. "Uh... hi, Uncle Scrooge."

"Where are Huey and Dewey?" Scrooge asked.

"Kidnapped." Louie said.

"Kidnapped?!" Scrooge and Abby repeated.

At that exact moment, Scrooge's phone rang.

"Launchpad, whatever it is, I'm not interested-Huey and Dewey are-"

" _With me_." Launchpad said. " _They're with me_."

" _Hi, Uncle Scrooge_." Dewey said.

" _Yeah, hi._ " Huey said.

"Louie said they'd been kidnapped." Scrooge glared at Louie, who averted eye contact with Scrooge.

" _Little kids lie, don't they, Mr McDee_."

"Yes." Scrooge agreed. "Don't I remember. So where are you?" He asked.

" _Outside the Enchanted Tiki Room_." Launchpad answered.

"Alright. Louie, Abby and I are by Pirates of the Caribbean. Don't move. We'll meet you there." Scrooge said firmly.

" _Aye aye, Mr McDee_."

Scrooge hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "You are in a lot of trouble, Louie." He said as they began the walk to the Enchanted Tiki Room.

"Why? What did I do?" Louie asked.

"You ran away from Launchpad-twice. And then you lied about your brothers being kidnapped-don't you know the dangers of doing that, Lad?" Scrooge asked.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of The Boy Who Cried Wolf?" Abby asked.

"I have a lot of enemies, Louie." Scrooge explained. "Ones who wouldn't hesitate to kidnap you if they wanted to. Just ask Launchpad if you don't believe me. He's been kidnapped before."

"He has?" Louie asked.

"He has." Abby confirmed.

"Don't ever lie to me about being kidnapped again. Because if you are actually kidnapped, I might not believe you." Scrooge said.

"Okay, Uncle Scrooge. I won't." Louie said.

"You're still in trouble though." Scrooge said.

Louie looked down at his shoes as he walked in silence. The three of them walked in silence through Adventureland to Launchpad, Dewey and Huey.

"Hey, Mr McDee! I found the triplets!" Launchpad waved excitedly.

"You also cost me my business!" Scrooge fumed as he got closer.

"Gee, Mr McDee. I'm sorry." Launchpad said sheepishly.

"I'm glad you boys are alright. But you're all grounded as soon as we get home." Scrooge said, almost glaring at the triplets. "For two weeks. Without pocket money."

"Aw-not fair Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Am I grounded too?" Launchpad asked. "Are you gonna dock my pay?"

"No. You're my employee."

"As your son, I mean."

"I don't give you an allowance any more, Launchpad. You get wages."

"Oh." Launchpad nodded. "Oh yeah."

"I'm going to go back to my meeting. See if the boardroom is still assembled. And boys-"

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge?" The triplets asked.

"If you run away from Launchpad again, I'm grounding you for longer and taking more money away from you. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Uncle Scrooge." The triplets chorused.

"Now. Enjoy Disneyland." Scrooge said.

* * *

 

Scrooge arrived back at the boardroom around an hour after he left. The members were still assembled, to his joy.

"I'm so sorry about that, I-"

"Mr McDuff. We had no idea that you embodied the way of the Walt Disney Company." One of the businessmen said.

"Okay." Scrooge nodded as a gesture for him to continue.

"You really believe in family. And so does the Walt Disney Company. Family is important to us, creating family entertainment and making things go the entire family. You really understand that. We thought, considering that you infamously rejected family that you would not be a good business partner." He explained.

"We realise now that what has been said about you is false. You have a family. And you put them before business." Another businessman said. "So it is for that reason that we agree you would be a good business partner."

"But the business day is over." The first businessman said.

"Oh no!" Scrooge exclaimed.

"We would be more than happy, however, to talk this deal over another time. In Duckburg, perhaps."

"We will be giving you a call." The second businessman said. "We look forward to working with McDuff Enterprises."

The businessman and Scrooge shook hands.

* * *

 

In Tomorrowland later on, Scrooge met up with Launchpad and the boys.

"How did your meeting go, Mr McDee?"

"Well, they said the business day was over." Scrooge said.

"That's too bad, Uncle Scrooge." Huey said.

"But they also said that they look forward to working with McDuff Enterprises."

"That's good, right, Uncle Scrooge?" Louie asked.

"Indeed it is, Louie." Scrooge confirmed. "We will be having a meeting in Duckburg to hash out the finer details. But McDuff Enterprises will be a partner to the Walt Disney Company."

"Congrats, Mr McDee!" Launchpad clapped Scrooge on the shoulder, nearly knocking him down. "Oops. Sorry."

"No matter, Launchpad." Scrooge said. "Come on. Let's celebrate the deal. And Louie, Huey and Dewey's birthday."

"Yeah!" Abby fist pumped the air. "Celebrating is awesome!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Season One!  
> This 'episode' is set in October, on the 16th and the 17th. The triplets' birthday is on the 17th because that's the date they first appeared some 70-odd years ago.  
> They live in Calisota because of the comics.  
> And their town is still called Duckburg because 'Humanburg' doesn't sound as catchy.  
> Launchpad using a mild swear.  
> Launchpad also has ADHD because that guy had little to no attention span. He's going to have a slightly different characterisation, just as everyone else. But it shouldn't be too different, I hope.  
> As for the enemies Scrooge mentioned that he has... well, it should be obvious who they are; primarily Magica De Spell and the Beagle Boys, but others will crop up too.  
> Yes, it will be serialised.


End file.
